Harry Potter und die Erben Voldemorts
by Ravffindor
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, doch seine Saat ist längst aufgegangen. Überall in der Zaubererwelt gewinnen muggelfeindliche Strömungen an Macht, angeheizt durch eine immer aggressiver auftretende Boulevardpresse. Noch während die Sieger der Schlacht um Hogwarts um ihre Toten trauern und das Ministerium wiederaufgebaut wird, werden woanders neue Pläne geschmiedet. Es ist nicht vorbei.
1. Prolog

_Das ist meine erste Harry-Potter-Fanfiction. Geplant ist eine längere Erzählung mit vielen einzelnen Kapiteln, die allerdings noch in der frühen Phase ihres Entstehens ist. Ursprünglich wollte ich nur einen kurzen One-Shot abliefern, allerdings hatte der Plotbunny dann etwas anderes mit mir vor. Also wurde der One-Shot zum Prolog, den ich hiermit veröffentliche. Wann ich die restlichen Teile hochladen werde, steht noch nicht fest, vermutlich wird es Monate, eventuell Jahre dauern, bis die Geschichte vollständig erzählt ist. Den Prolog will ich euch aber nicht vorenthalten, da er auch für sich alleine stehen kann._

 _Mir gehören leider nur die Ideen hinter dieser Fanfiction, alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei J.K. Rowling._

 **Prolog**

" _Ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger_."

Harry wog den Elderstab in seiner linken Hand, fühlte das Prickeln der Macht, das von ihm ausging, und sah Ron und Hermine direkt an.

„Ich will den Elderstab nicht. Er ist zu mächtig für mich. Ich könnte nicht mit ihm umgehen."

„Niemand kann das", schob er nach kurzer Denkpause nach und bemühte sich, jetzt nicht zu Dumbledores Portrait zu sehen, der ihn bereits die ganze Zeit beobachtete. „Er muss weg. Jetzt gleich."

Hermine strahlte ihn an, beeindruckt von Harrys Weisheit, und auch Ron nickte jetzt zustimmend.

„Du hast Recht, Kumpel. Es ist wohl besser so."

„Ist es", bestätigte Harry und trat an ein breites Fenster, von dem er das Schlossgelände gut überblicken konnte.

Die Sonne stand mittlerweile recht hoch am Himmel, es war bereits später Vormittag. Die letzten Stunden waren wie im Fluge vergangen. Gerade eben noch hatten er und Voldemort sich duelliert, war Voldemorts Todesfluch auf ihn zurückgeprallt und hatte den virtuosesten und teuflischsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten endgültig vernichtet. Sekunden später ihm waren Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und alle anderen um den Hals gefallen, hatten ihn gedrückt und geherzt und umarmt und beglückwünscht, bis er kaum noch atmen konnte und es ein Wunder war, dass in dem beispiellosen Gedränge nicht Dutzende Zauberstäbe zersplittert waren. Anschließend, als die erste Freudenexplosion zerstoben war, hatten sie alle, so wie sie aus dem jubelnden Menschenhaufen entkommen waren bunt gewürfelt in der großen Halle gesessen und geredet, die Geschehnisse rekapituliert oder einfach nur still dagesessen und den Gedanken freien Lauf gelassen.

Es schien ihm, als sei das Duell erst Minuten her, dabei waren Stunden vergangen. Vom Fenster aus hatte Harry einen wunderbaren Ausblick. Unter ihm erstreckte sich das Hogwarts-Gelände, nun wieder gesichert durch zig Schutzzauber, um eventuell auftauchende Todesser am erneuten Eindringen zu hindern. Es war kaum mehr wiederzuerkennen. Große Brocken waren aus den dicken Mauern des sonst so majestätischen Schlosses herausgesprengt worden und übersäten die Wiesen der näheren Umgebung. Ein Teil des Astronomieturms lag, von einer gewaltigen Explosion zerrissen, am Fuß der Mauern. Die Brücke zum Schloss war teils eingestürzt und die noch stehenden Pfeiler sahen so aus, als würden nicht mehr von ihrer eigenen Statik, sondern nur noch von Magie zusammengehalten. Mancherorts brannten Feuer im Gelände, wo die Flammen etwas Brennbares verschlingen konnten, und die Luft stank nach beißendem Rauch.

Hier und da lagen Leichen von Todessern, die beim hastigen Rückzug umgekommen waren. Neben den Gewächshäusern, deren Fenster fast alle zu Bruch gegangen waren und den Boden mit nun in der Sonne glitzernden Scherben bedeckten, lagen zwei tote Riesen. Aus einem halb eingefallenen Gewächshaus krabbelten einige der magischen Pflanzen zwischen den Ruinen hervor und reckten ihre tentakelartigen Blättern in Richtung der Sonne. Hagrids Hütte war glücklicherweise einigermaßen unversehrt geblieben, doch waren die Beete neben ihr völlig verwüstet. In der Nähe schleppte sich ein verwunderter Zentaur zurück in den verbotenen Wald und zog dabei eine dünne Blutspur hinter sich her.

Ganz im Kontrast zum bedrückenden Bild am Boden stand der Himmel. Die hell leuchtende, warme Mai-Sonne hatte das dunkle Mal vom Himmel verdrängt und schien nun kraftvoll auf die Erde. Im See spiegelte sich das gleißende Licht und ließ die sich im sanften Wind leicht kräuselnde Seeoberfläche glitzern und funkeln. Ein Paar Seevögel erhoben sich von der Wasserfläche und gewannen mit kraftvollen Flügelschlägen schnell an Höhe, während sie gen Horizont davon schwebten. Über dem verbotenen Wald kreiste ein einsamer, herrenloser Phoenix, den Harry zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr sah, und sang ein glückliches Lied.

Harry legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah in das wolkenfreie Blau.

„Wie friedlich der Himmel aussieht…"

Hermine stellte sich neben ihn und tat es ihm gleich.

„Ja. Als sei nichts geschehen. Surreal."

Ron blieb etwas zurück und schwieg. Er war offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken. Sein Blick verriet, welche Gedanken es waren.

„Ich sollte zurück in die große Halle", sagte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine schritt zu ihm und drückte seine Hand.

„Ich komme mit."

„Ich gehe den Elderstab beerdigen", erklärte Harry. „Je länger ich ihn behalte, desto schwieriger wird es, ihn abzugeben."

„Gute Idee", stimmte ihm Hermine zu. „Wir sehen uns in der Großen Halle?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich hoffe, das Grabmal ist durch keine Schutzzauber gesichert. Sonst dauert es etwas länger…"

„Meinst du?", fragte Ron. „Voldemort konnte auch in das Grab einbrechen."

„Ich bin aber nicht Voldemort, Ron", erinnerte ihn Harry gutmütig. „Siehst du?" Er deute mitten in sein Gesicht. „Meine Nase, keine Schlitze."

Auf Rons Gesicht tauchte für einen kurzen Moment eine Art müdes Lächeln auf, bevor es wieder in seinen traurig-monotonen Ausgangszustand zurückfiel.

„Gut zu wissen", brachte er nur heraus.

„Vielleicht sollte ich mit Harry gehen?", fragte Hermine. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie um seine Erlaubnis bat. Sie wollte Ron in dieser für ihn so schwierigen Situation nicht alleine lassen, sah aber zugleich, dass Harry sie ebenfalls brauchte.

Harry sah Ron an. Nur er konnte die Frage beantworten.

Ron nickte und berührte Hermines Schulter.

„Bringt den Elderstab weg. Ich werde vermutlich noch eine ganze Weile in der Großen Halle sein."

„Sollen wir mit nach unten kommen?", fragte Harry.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihnen ein zuversichtliches Lächeln.

„Ich komme klar."

Hermine nickte ihm bestärkend zu, fischte einen widerspenstigen Holzsplitter aus seinen roten Haaren und strich ihm dabei über die Stirn.

„Bis dann, Ron."

„Bis später, Kumpel", sagte auch Harry.

„War das nun wirklich eine gute Idee, Ron so gehen zu lassen?", fragte Hermine keine 30 Sekunden, nachdem Ron gegangen war.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, sein Blick war unsicher.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Aber unten in der Großen Halle ist seine ganze Familie und trauert um Fred. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir da jetzt dabei sein sollten. Oder dazugehören."

„Er tut mir so leid", schluchzte Hermine plötzlich. „Sie alle! Fred war so ein guter Mensch, so jung, und nun ist er tot!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry. „Es ist einfach unfair." Zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage.

Er legte einen Arm um Hermine, der die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

„Komm, lass uns gehen."

Harry und Hermine verließen Dumbledores ehemaliges Büro – für Harry war und blieb es Dumbledores Büro, egal wer tatsächlich der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war – stiegen die Spiraltreppe hinab, kletterten an dem ehemals als Türsteher dienenden Gargoyle vorbei, der nun in einem schrecklich mitgenommenem Zustand auf dem Boden lag und mit seinen beiden Augen und apathischem Blick in zwei völlig verschiedenen Richtungen schielte, und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Nach ein paar Metern blieb Harry stehen.

„Hermine, warte."

„Was ist?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich kann das so nicht mit ansehen. Dumbledore hätte nicht gewollt, dass der Gargoyle, der ihm so viele Jahre treu gedient hat, so übel zugerichtet auf dem Boden liegt."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab – den Phoenixfederstab, nicht den Elderstab – richtete ihn auf den Gargoyle und rief „ _Reparo_!" Aus dem Umkreis der darniederliegenden Figur erhoben sich Steinbrocken vom Boden, flogen zurück in die Löcher, aus denen sie mit brutaler Gewalt herausgesprengt worden waren, dann tat sich eine Staubwolke auf, die sich mit ihr vereinigte und alle noch existierenden Fugen schloss. Zuletzt erhob sich der Gargoyle wieder auf seine Füße und nahm seinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Türwächter ein. Als sich Harry und Hermine schon wieder umgedreht hatten, rief ihnen die Steinfigur, die sonst so schweigsam war, ein aufrichtiges „Danke schön, Mr. Potter!" hinterher.

Harry sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen und stieß sie kraftvoll wieder aus.

„Das tat gut, Hermine."

Sie nickte ihm lächelnd zu und tätschelte seinen Rücken.

Nach einigen Minuten, die sie schweigend nebeneinander gelaufen waren, zögerten sie beide einen Moment, als sich der Korridor vor ihnen verzweigte. Sie waren noch immer im siebten Stock unterwegs. Vor ihnen lag ein Umweg, der sie etwas mehr Zeit als nötig kosten würde, und der kurze Weg, der über einen Korridor führte, den sie in den vergangenen Stunden bereits mehrfach passiert hatten und in dem nicht nur der zerstörte Raum der Wünsche lag, sondern auch ein riesiges Loch klaffte, das mit seinen in alle Richtungen davonfliegenden Trümmerstücken bereits so viel Schmerz verursacht hatte.

Hermine und Harry sahen sich an. Er wusste genau, was sie dachte. Er dachte das gleiche.

„Hermine, lass uns hier aufräumen. Dieses Chaos muss niemand sehen. Erweisen wir Fred die Ehre."

„Gute Idee, Harry. Ich will nicht, dass Ron und die anderen Weasleys noch einmal diesen Ort so sehen müssen. Es würde ihnen nur noch einmal das Herz brechen", sagte Hermine, wobei sie die letzten Worte fast flüsterte.

Sie zückten die Zauberstäbe.

Harry rief laut „ _Reparo_!" und schickte mit dem Phoenixstab diverse verstreute Balken und Sandsteine zurück in ihren Teil der Mauer, womit das Loch schon wieder etwas kleiner wurde. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab jedoch wieder sinken.

„Was ist los, Hermine?"

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und drückte eine Träne weg.

„Es ist dieser blöde Zauberstab, Harry! Ich will nicht mit Bellatrix Zauberstab, der für so viel Leid und Kummer verantwortlich war, zum Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts beitragen. Er gehorcht mir nicht richtig und es…, es wäre einfach nicht richtig. Erstrecht nicht hier, wo Fred gestorben ist. – Ich will meinen Zauberstab zurück, Harry", fügte sie etwas weinerlich an.

Harry verstand.

„Du hast Recht. Das würde Fred nicht wollen. Aber dieses Problem ist lösbar."

Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Hier, nimm meinen. Ich habe ja noch den Elderstab. Mit dem geht die ganze Aufräumarbeit vermutlich sogar deutlich schneller."

Harry übergab seinen Phoenixstab, den er erst vor Minuten repariert und wieder funktionsfähig gemacht hatte, an Hermine und griff nach dem Elderstab, den er in einer Hosentasche verstaut hatte.

„Besser?"

„Viel besser!", antworte Hermine, steckte den Walnussstab von Voldemorts glühendster Bewunderin weg und zeigte Harry ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, in dem dieser auch einen Funken von Stolz wahrnahm, dass er ihr seinen über alles geliebten Zauberstab so bedingungslos anvertraute.

„Auf drei, Hermine! Eins, zwei, „ _Reparo_!"

Die Kraft des kombinierten Reparaturzaubers überraschte sowohl Harry als auch Hermine. Nach weniger als 10 Sekunden, in denen vor ihnen ein Sturm aus Holzsplittern, Steinfragmenten, Mörtel und Tapetenreste entbrannte, war das klaffende Loch im Korridor geschlossen. Harrys Elderstab vollbrachte wahre Wunder, aber auch Hermines Zauber war deutlich stärker, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte.

„Wow Harry!", schrie Hermine nach vollbrachter Tat. „Dein Zauberstab scheint mich zu mögen. Er fühlt sich zwar nicht ganz so gut an wie mein eigener, aber der Unterschied ist lange nicht so groß, wie ich gedacht hätte! Dafür, dass ich nicht seine Meisterin bin, hatte ich wirklich viel Kontrolle und Kraft. Verglichen mit Bellatrix Zauberstab ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht!"

„Vielleicht färbt sich ja etwas von Meister auf den Zauberstab ab?" grinste Harry. „Immerhin mag dich der Meister meines Zauberstabes ja auch."

Hermine begann zu schmunzeln.

„Das will ich auch hoffen! Aber es ist gut möglich, Harry. Denk an all die Vorgänge zwischen deinem Zauberstab und V-Voldemorts. Es muss ein Transfer von Gedanken oder Gefühlen zwischen Zauberstab und Zauberer stattfinden. Vielleicht können wir ja Olivander fragen, wenn wir das nächste Mal in der Winkelgasse sind. Ich muss ja eh zu ihm, um mir einen neuen Zauberstab auszusuchen. Leider…"

Harry nickte.

„Ich begleite dich gerne. Nach all dem, was wir für ihn getan haben, wird er dir sicher einen neuen Zauberstab fertigen, der wie dein alter ist. Wenn das jemand kann, dann Olivander. Aber lass uns erst einmal ein paar Tage warten, um zu sehen, ob der Krieg nun wirklich vorbei ist."

„Ich komme darauf zurück, Harry", sagte Hermine. „Darf ich deinen Zauberstab noch einmal benutzen? Ich hatte da gerade eine Idee."

„Klar. Was du willst."

Hermine und Harry liefen zu der Stelle, an der Fred tödlich getroffen zusammengebrochen war. Hermine kniete kurz nieder und blinzelte mehrere Tränen weg, die ihr in die Augen schossen. Dann hob sie den Zauberstab und ließ eine Plakette an der Wand erscheinen, die an Fred erinnerte.

 _Hier starb Fred Weasley (1978-1998)_

 _Loyaler Freund, unerschütterliche Frohnatur,_

 _Verteidiger von Hogwarts_

 _Möge dein viel zu kurzes Leben so unvergessen bleiben_

 _wie deine Begeisterung bei der Erheiterung deines Umfeldes_

Eingerahmt war die Inschrift der Plakette von einem stilisierten Feuerwerk, einem Sumpf und einem Besen, drei Symbole, die – da war sich Harry sicher – in die Annalen von Hogwarts eingehen würden, oder besser, längst eingegangen waren.

„Hermine, das ist wunderschön", sagte Harry leise und tätschelte ihren Arm. Nun wurden auch seine Augen feucht, während Hermine ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

„Danke Harry", schluchzte sie und nahm sich einen Moment. „Aber es ist noch nicht ganz fertig."

„Nicht?"

„Nein", sagte sie, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, räusperte sich, und schwang erneut den Zauberstab, diesmal wortlos.

„Was hast du gemacht", fragte Harry.

„Dauerklebefluch", antwortete Hermine, und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Das hat Fred sich verdient. Damit weder Filch noch irgendein Lehrer diese Plakette wegnehmen kann, ohne Hogwarts einzureißen."

Harrys eben noch tieftraurige Miene begann sich schlagartig aufzuhellen, bis sie schließlich in einem Lächeln endete.

„Genial, Hermine! Das hätte Fred gefallen."

Hermine nickte. Ihr Gesicht war feucht vor Tränen, ihre Augen gerötet, aber ihre Mundwinkel zeigten wieder nach oben. Jetzt noch die Beerdigung, dann konnte der lange Prozess der emotionalen Heilung beginnen.

Hermine reichte Harry wieder seinen Zauberstab, doch dieser drückte ihn zurück in ihre Hand.

„Behalte ihn noch einmal kurz. Ich habe noch eine Idee."

Harry führte Hermine einige Meter weiter auf dem Korridor und sie verstand. Die Tür mitten in der Wand sah arg mitgenommen aus und das war auch nicht verwunderlich, denn das Feuer war von ungeheurer Zerstörungskraft gewesen. So gewaltig, dass es sogar einen Horkrux vernichten konnte. Harry wusste nicht, ob der Raum der Wünsche noch existierte. Wirklich sicher konnte er nicht sein, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass der Raum eine solche Katastrophe nicht überstanden haben konnte. Das galt es nun herauszufinden.

„Wieder auf drei, Hermine", sagte er. Mehr war nicht nötig.

„Eins. Zwei. „ _Reparo!_ "

Harry fühlte, wie die pure Macht von ihm Besitz ergriff, wie der Elderstab in seiner Hand vibrierte, sich an seinem ganzen Körper Haare aufzustellen begannen, Magie von unvorstellbarer Kraft wirkte und sich schließlich alles normalisierte.

„Wow, das war intensiv", staunte Harry, halb erstaunt, halb schockiert davon, was der Elderstab zu leisten im Stande war.

„Das war es tatsächlich, Harry", pflichtete ihm Hermine bei, die ebenfalls die Macht des Elderstabes gespürt hatte, obwohl sie einen Meter neben Harry stand. „Auch dein Zauberstab hat hart gearbeitet, das habe ich ebenfalls bemerkt. Aber zumindest hast du jetzt den Beweis, dass er wieder wie neu ist. Keinerlei Schäden zurückgeblieben. Merlin sei Dank…", schob sie flüsternd nach.

Harry wusste, dass sie sich immer noch Vorwürfe machte, weil sie indirekt das Zerbrechen seines Zauberstabes verantwortlich war und dachte, nun sei ein guter Zeitpunkt, ihr diese Selbstvorwürfe ein für alle Mal zu nehmen.

„Er ist völlig intakt, Hermine. Du brauchst dir keine Schuldgefühle wegen der Sache an Weihnachten machen. Es ist vorbei, er funktioniert wieder. Sieh her!" Harry dachte kurz an den Moment vor einigen Stunden, als Voldemort gerade tot umgefallen war und Hermine, Ron, Ginny und alle anderen ihm in purer Freude um den Hals gefallen waren, dann rief er laut „ _Expecto Patronum_!", um mit diesem kraftvollen Zauber zu demonstrieren, dass sein Zauberstab tatsächlich vollkommen wiederhergestellt war. Aus dem Phoenixstab stob silberner Nebel, leuchtend wie nie, und setzte sich im Nu zu einem Hirsch zusammen, der wenige Meter neben Harry stehen blieb und triumphal sein prächtiges Geweih präsentierte, das dieses Mal noch zwei Geweihstangen mehr besaß als üblich. Harry wusste nicht, ob es an dem Zauberstab oder an der von ihm gewählten besonders glücklichen und präsenten Erinnerung lag, doch er wusste, dass sein Zauberstab vollständig geheilt war. Und der glückliche Blick, der sein Gesicht zierte, überzeugte auch Hermine.

Nur eine Sache blieb noch zu tun. Harry atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und wünschte sich mit aller Kraft, dass der Reparaturzauber gewirkt hatte und Raum der Wünsche repariert war. Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts, doch dann öffnete sich eine Tür in der Wand und gab einen Raum frei. Er war nicht groß, dafür kam er ihm aber sehr bekannt vor. Er war rund, in den Gryffindor-Farben dekoriert und von fünf, nein sechs Himmelbetten dominiert. Es war der Gryffindor-Schlafsaal, den er seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr betreten hatte, nur dass ein Bett zu viel darin stand.

Warum, das konnte Harry zwar nicht sagen, aber er wusste dafür, dass der Raum der Wünsche wieder funktionierte. Die Reparatur hatte tatsächlich geklappt!

Der Raum hatte nicht nur seinen vordergründigen Hauptwunsch erfüllt, sondern auch seinen unterbewussten Zweitwunsch, den Wunsch nach Ruhe und Schlaf. Am liebsten wäre Harry direkt in sein Bett gefallen und hätte die Augen geschlossen, doch er wusste, dass er zuerst noch eine Mission zu erfüllen hatte.

„Komm Hermine, jetzt bringen wir den Elderstab weg."

Hermine lächelte, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zur großen Treppe, um Dumbledores Grabmal aufzusuchen.

Nachdem sie Dumbeldore den Elderstab zurückgegeben, das aus weißem Marmor bestehende Grab wieder verschlossen und alle möglichen Schutzzauber ausgeführt hatten, gedachten sie beide schweigend ihrem früheren Schulleiter und der neuen Toten, bevor sie sich wieder zurück zum Schloss machten. Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl gewesen, das Grabmal zu öffnen, Dumbledores Grabruhe nun schon zum zweiten Mal binnen kurzer Zeit zu stören, wenn auch diesmal für den richtigen Zweck, und den Zauberstab in seine kalten, fahlen Hände zurückzulegen. Er lag da, als ob er schlief. Die Einbalsamierungszauber hatten zweifellos gewirkt.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht wirklich fassen, dass er tot war; seine erst wenige Stunden vergangene Unterhaltung mit ihm hatte sich so real angefühlt. War sie real gewesen? Oder hatte er sich das Gespräch nur eingebildet? Harry wusste es nicht. War er überhaupt richtig gestorben? Oder nur fast? Nur der Teil Voldemorts in ihm? Auch darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Harry beschloss, dies eines Tages mal mit Hermine und Ron zu bereden, doch das hatte Zeit. Jetzt waren diese Fragen für ihn völlig bedeutungslos.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss schlug Hermine vor, noch etwas draußen am See in der warmen Sonne zu bleiben. Also änderten sie ihren Plan, in die große Halle zu gehen und setzten sich unter einen ihrer Lieblingsbäume, eine alte Weide mit mehreren horizontal verlaufenden dicken Wurzeln, deren Schatten sie schon in den vergangenen Sommern häufig genossen hatten und die sie gerade an schönen Sommer und Frühlingstagen gerne aufgesucht hatten, um Pläne zu schmieden, Hausaufgaben zu machen oder, in Hermines Fall, zu lesen. Heute saßen sie nur da und starrten stumm auf den See, neben dem Himmel der einzige unversehrt erscheinende Teil des gesamten Hogwarts-Geländes.

„Wir sollten etwas essen, Harry", bemerkte Hermine nach einer ganzen Weile.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hab keinen Hunger."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber wir sollten trotzdem. Wir haben seit gestern Abend nichts gegessen, und davor kamen wir wegen des Banküberfalls auch nicht dazu."

Harry wusste, dass sie recht hatte.

„Sollen wir reingehen?"

„Ich will nicht reingehen", sagte sie leise. „Hier ist es schön. Schön friedlich, ruhig. Warm. Lass uns hier bleiben, Harry."

Harry runzelte die Stirn ob Hermines Widersprüchlichkeit. Dann hatte er einen Einfall.

„Ich könnte Kreacher rufen und ihn fragen, ob er uns zwei Sandwiches machen und etwas zu trinken bringen kann. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, natürlich…", schob er hastig nach, weil er wusste, dass Aufträge für Hauselfen für und mit Hermine ein delikates Thema waren.

Hermine dachte einen Moment nach, stimmte dann aber zu.

„Ok, Harry, einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn er nicht zu beschäftigt ist."

„Abgemacht", versprach Harry. „So sehen wir auch, ob es Kreacher und allen anderen Hauselfen gut geht und sie außer Gefahr sind."

In seinen Augen blitzte eine Erinnerung auf, es schien, als sei sie Jahre alt, dabei waren es nur einige Stunden. „Nein, du musst mich jetzt nicht küssen", lachte er und grinste sie an.

Hermine lief pink an und rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen.

„Mache ich nach dem Spruch auch nicht!"

Harry schmunzelte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Musst du auch nicht. Bevor Ron noch eifersüchtig wird."

„Harry!", funkelte sie mit bösem Blick, auch wenn ihre Augen sie verrieten.

„Da fällt mir ein, dass ich dir noch gar nicht gedankte habe", sagte sie einige Augenblicke später. „, Für alles heute. Und davor."

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich, Hermine", antwortete Harry. „Es war mein Schicksal. Ich konnte gar nicht anders."

Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Selbstverständlich? Harry, nichts von dem heute, oder dem letztes Jahr, oder auch dem der letzten sieben Jahre, nichts von dem war selbstverständlich. Nichts! Ehrlich, was du hier und heute getan hast, das war das genaue Gegenteil von selbstverständlich. Es war ungeheuer mutig, ungeheuer selbstlos, ungeheuer tapfer! Du hast nicht nur gegen überlegene Zauberer gekämpft, du du b-bist sogar in den verbotenen Wald gegangen" stotterte sie, als ihr die volle Tragweite ihrer Gedanken bewusst wurde, „u-um d-dich umbringen zu lassen. U-Um dich für das größere Ganze zu opfern. Was ist daran selbstverständlich?"

„Es war das, was ich tun musste", sagte Harry lapidar.

Hermine schluckte.

„Ja, das war es wohl. Aber es war nicht selbstverständlich! Es war eine der größten und selbstlosesten Taten, die jemals ein Zauberer vollbracht hat! Bitte vergiss das nie, Harry! Und dafür will ich mich jetzt angemessen bedanken", sagte sie voller Stolz, setzte sich auf, nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm dann doch einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, direkt neben seine Narbe.

„Danke Harry, flüsterte sie. „Für alles. Und dafür, dass du so ein guter Freund bist."

Jetzt wurde Harry etwas rot, auch wenn er innerlich wusste, dass Hermine recht hatte. Gut, zumindest das war nicht so schwer, denn Hermine hatte ja fast immer recht.

„Ohne euch hätte ich das alles aber nie geschafft", sagte er nach einigen Momenten. „Ich habe diesen Krieg nicht alleine gewonnen, nur weil ich am Schluss alleine in den Wald gegangen bin oder ich es war, von dem Voldemorts Zauberspruch zurückgeprallt ist. Als die Horkruxe vernichtet waren, hätte ihn jeder töten können. Dass ich es werden sollte, war nur dieser dämlichen Prophezeiung geschuldet. Was wäre gewesen, wenn es die Prophezeiung nicht gegeben hätte? Wenn niemand von ihr gewusst hätte? Wenn Voldemort nicht so fixiert auf diese Vorhersage gewesen wäre? Was dann, Hermine? Als wir in der Großen Halle waren, wir uns gegenüber standen, wir um uns herum im Kreis getigert sind, er sich erst nicht traute, mich anzugreifen. Das war alles nur, weil er an die Prophezeiung glaubte. Und jeder im Raum meinte, wir beide müssten uns umbringen."

„Was meinst du, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„In diesem Moment war die Prophezeiung doch längst erfüllt, oder Hermine? Er musste seinen Teil in mir töten, den Horkrux in mir. Aber danach? Jeder andere hätte ihn dann doch töten können, oder? Als wir um uns herumtanzten und er nur auf mich fixiert war, er nichts anderes mehr wahrgenommen hat außer meiner Stimme. Jeder im Raum hätte ihn in den Rücken schießen können. Er war verwundbar. Es hätte nicht ich sein müssen. Hier nicht mehr. Es hätte jeder tun können. Und auch die Geschichte mit dem ihm nicht gehorchenden Elderstab hatte mit mir als Person ja überhaupt nichts zu tun. Hätte Ron Draco entwaffnet und wäre Meister des Elderstabes geworden, und nicht ich, dann hätte nur Ron uns retten können. Ganz entgegen der Prophezeiung. Es war Zufall, Hermine, so wie es ausgegangen ist. Ich war nur deshalb wichtig, weil ich den Horkrux in mir trug, und mich Voldemort deswegen insgeheim fürchtete. Nachdem er den Horkrux in mir getötet hatte, und Neville die Schlange erledigt hatte, war er nur noch ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer mit einem sehr mächtigen Zauberstab, der ihm nicht gehorchte. Schwer zu besiegen, ja, aber nicht umöglich. Es war nur wichtig, dass er den wahren Besitzer des Elderstabes angreift, sodass dieser ihm den Dienst versagte. Das war ich. Aber es hätte auch jeder andere sein können."

Hermine rekapitulierte Harrys Worte.

„Ich schätze, du hast Recht", meinte sie nach einer ganzen Weile. „Aber trotzdem solltest du dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen. Der Mut, die Tapferkeit, die Selbstlosigkeit, all das mag wohl mit der Prophezeiung zusammenhängen, aber es kam von dir. Aus dir. Von hier", erklärte sie nachdrücklich und legte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust. „Das waren deine Tugenden, dein Wille, deine Entschlossenheit, ihn endgültig zu Fall zu bringen. Das hast du alleine vollbracht. Und das hätten nicht viele andere geschafft. Dumbledore vermutlich. McGonagall vielleicht. Eventuell auch Neville, so wie er heute gekämpft hat. Aber das waren mehr als nur der typische Mut und die typische Tapferkeit eines Gryffindor. Das war eine herausragende, ja heroische Leistung, Harry. Deswegen bin ich so stolz auf dich", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Harry lächelte.

„Danke, Hermine."

„Trotzdem hätte ich es ohne euch nie geschafft. Wir waren – sind! – ein großartiges Team. Ohne dein Wissen z.B. wären wir nie soweit gekommen. Wir hätten nicht rausgefunden, was es mit den Heiligtümern des Todes auf sich hat, hätten nie überhaupt die Chance gehabt, die Horkruxe zu vernichten und Voldemorts Fehler in seinem Plan zu identifizieren. Außerdem hast du mir gefühlt ein Dutzend Mal das Leben gerettet, und das bevor dieses Höllenjahr überhaupt erst begonnen hat! Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier. Dafür muss ich mich auch bei dir bedanken."

„Musst du nicht", entgegnete Hermine. „Wir sind Freunde. Gute Freunde. Das gehört zu den Vertragsvereinbarungen einer guten Freundschaft."

„Ich _will_ mich aber bedanken."

„Dann ist es ok", lächelte Hermine, hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen.

Harry sah in ihren Augen all das widergespiegelt, was er Hermine gegenüber fühlte, aber nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Unvergängliche Freundschaft. Bedingungsloses Vertrauen. Unerschütterliche Verlässlichkeit. Das wortlose Versprechen, gemeinsam durch dick und dünn zu gehen. Und eine tiefe Liebe, wie sie nur zwei langjährige beste Freunde empfinden konnten, die schon viel gemeinsam erlebt und durchgestanden hatten.

„Danke Hermine. Dafür dass du da bist und da bleibst und dich mit mir notorischem Magnet für alle Formen von Unheil abgibst. Und mir dabei hilfst, aus diesem Schlamassel wieder rauszufinden."

Dann zog Harry Hermine zu sich heran und küsste sie die Wange.

Sie saßen mehrere Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, bis Harrys Magen sich geräuschvoll zu Wort meldete und ihnen einfiel, dass sie doch eigentlich etwas essen wollten.

„Kreacher!", rief Harry und mit einem lauten Plopp erschien der alte Hauself der Familie Black. „Meister hat gerufen", sagte Kreacher und verneigte sich wie immer tief vor seinem Gebieter, was ihm diesmal aber etwas schwerer fiel als sonst.

Harry bemerkte als erster, wieso.

„Kreacher, du bist verletzt!"

Nun sah es auch Hermine. Der Hauself hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde an einem seiner dürren, knochigen Beine, die er sich notdürftig mit einem Fetzen Stoff verbunden hatte.

„Kreacher, du musst behandelt werden", sagte Hermine. „Die Wunde sieht böse aus."

„Kreacher hat sich schon um seine Verletzung gekümmert", argumentierte der Hauself und wandte sich an Harry. „Wie kann Kreacher Meister behilflich sein?"

„Indem du dich erst einmal behandeln lässt", sagte Harry. „Madam Pomfrey hat sicher ein Mittel, das…"

Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Harry. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie derzeit sehr gut beschäftigt ist. Außerdem…", Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und sah alles andere als glücklich aus „Hauselfen haben bei der Behandlung keine Priorität. Kreacher müsste wohl lange warten und bekäme bestenfalls eine Notfallbehandlung", ergänzte sie mit unverhohlener Missbilligung dieser etablierten Praxis.

Harry nickte traurig. So mehr er von ihr erfuhr, desto mehr verstand er Hermines Engagement für nicht-menschliche magische Wesen.

„Können wir was tun?", fragte er. „Hermine, hast du noch die Tinktur, mit der du Ron behandelt hast, als er zersplintert ist? Wirkt die auch bei Hauselfen?"

„Ich denke schon", sagte sie. „Kreacher, weißt du von schädlichen Nebenwirkungen von für Zauberer und Hexen bestimmter Medizin auf Hauselfen?"

„Kreacher hat nichts von derartigen Nebenwirkungen gehört. Aber Kreacher wurde noch nie mit Medizin behandelt."

„Dann wird es mal Zeit", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Hermine, wenn du möchtest."

Hermine strahlte.

„Das möchte ich."

Hermine kramte in ihrer Perlenhandtasche, die sie weiterhin bei sich trug, und legte ein Handtuch vor sich in das Gras. Anschließend fischte sie nach der Flasche mit Diptam-Heilelixier und bedeutete Kreacher, sich auf das Handtuch zu setzen. Der Hauself war zunächst sehr schüchtern, gerade so, als hätte er Angst vor dem Handtuch. Nachdem ihm Hermine versichert hatte, dass es keine Kleidung war und Harry ihn mit viel Fingerspitzengefühl darum gebeten hatte, sich behandeln zu lassen – es war Harry wichtig, es ihm nicht zu befehlen – setzte er sich schließlich auf das Handtuch und streckte seinen Fuß in Richtung Hermine.

Hermine entfernte behutsam den Stofffetzen um Kreachers Schenkel; die inneren Schichten waren mit Blut getränkt. Die Wunde darunter war nicht allzu lang, dafür aber tief und sah deshalb ziemlich übel aus. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Wunde und sprache eine Formel, die Harry nicht kannte, worauf hin das verkrustete Blut verschwand. Harry nahm an, dass es ein Zauberspruch war, der zur Wundsäuberung diente. Nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Wunde steril war, griff sie zu dem Heilelixier und tröpfelte den kleinen Rest, der noch in dem Fläschchen verblieben war, auf Kreachers Schenkel. Der Hauself zuckte beim ersten Kontakt zusammen, ließ sich aber weiter behandeln. Nach einigen Sekunden war die Wunde geschlossen.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, Kreacher?", fragte Harry, als Hermine das nun endgültig leere Fläschchen wieder in ihrer Perlenhandtasche verstaut hatte.

Der Hauself saß immer noch auf dem Handtuch, die in ihm tobende Aufruhe für Harry und Hermine offen fühlbar. Schließlich rappelte er sich auf, bis er so gerade stand wie ihn Harry noch nie hatte stehen sehen, und verbeugte sich dann so tief vor Harry, dass seine Nase nur Millimeter über dem Boden schwebte. Dann drehte er sich um, sah Hermine an, und verbeugte sich, nach anfänglichem Zittern, auch vor ihr, wenn auch nicht ganz so tief wie vor Harry.

„Kreacher ist froh, einen so edelmütigen Gebieter zu haben wie Meister Harry", krächzte der Hauself mit beschlagener Stimme. „Meister Harry und Miss Hermine behandeln Kreacher wirklich vorzüglich. Kreacher ist sehr dankbar dafür."

Harry strahlte den Hauselfen an. Einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er von ihm noch nie erlebt. Dann wischte er Hermine mit seinem Daumen eine Freudenträne aus dem Gesicht, die sie nicht hatte zurückhalten können.

Eine halbe Stunde später, es war bereits früher Nachmittag, machten sie sich zurück auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Kreacher hatte ihnen nach seiner Genesung Kürbissaft und Sandwiches gebracht – sowohl Harry und Hermine hatten darauf bestanden, dass er nur eine Kleinigkeit für sie zubereiten und sich anschließend ausruhen würde – die so gut belegt waren, dass wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Neben Butter, Schinken, Käse, Ei, Zwiebeln, Oliven, Paprika und zig verschiedenen Formen von Salatblättern hatte Kreacher noch mindestens ein weiteres Dutzend Zutaten verwendet, von denen Harry manche überhaupt gar nicht kannte, die aber den Sandwiches einen derart köstlichen Geschmack verliehen, wie er es sich nicht einmal in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte vorstellen können. Und das lag nicht nur an der Tatsache, dass kulinarische Leckerbissen im letzten knappen Jahr äußerst rar gesät waren.

Je näher sie dem Schloss kamen, desto langsamer wurden sie. Hogwarts war in einem wirklich bemitleidenswerten Zustand. Die Festung war schwer getroffen worden, schwerer als es Harry in der Nacht noch gedacht hätte. Riesige Löcher klafften in den Mauern, hervorgerufen durch kraftvolle Explosionszauber, der Boden aufgerissen und hier und da blutgetränkt, unzählige steinerne Verteidiger lagen zerschmettert auf dem Boden, der Ravenclaw-Turm war ausgebrannt und nur noch eine rußgeschwärzte Ruine, wie Harry erst jetzt auffiel. Und diese Schäden waren nichts gegenüber den physischen und seelischen Verletzungen, die die Verteidiger erlitten hatten. Harry und Hermine quetschten sich vorbei an einer auf dem Boden liegenden Glocke, die aus dem Uhrenturm gesprengt worden war und nun den Zugang ins Schloss blockierte, stiegen sich gegenseitig Halt gebend über die auf dem Boden des Eingangsbereich verteilten Überresten der Statuen und Rüstungen, die sich auf Geheiß von Minerva McGonagall den Eindringlingen in den Weg gestellt hatten und dabei schwere Verluste erlitten hatten, und bewegten sich in Richtung der Großen Halle.

Die Stimmung war nun eine andere, als noch wenige Stunden zuvor, als Harry, Hermine und Ron sie verlassen hatten, um das Büro des Schulleiters aufzusuchen. Vergangen waren die dröhnenden Gespräche nach der gewonnenen Schlacht, als sich alle Verteidiger in der Halle eingefunden und sich teils euphorisch, teils bedrückt, aber immer lautstark mit ihren Banknachbaren unterhalten hatten. Seit dem war viel passiert. Die Halle hatte sich merklich geleert, nur noch einzelne Familien sowie ein paar versprengte Verteidiger fanden sich in ihr, die nicht wussten, wo sie hingehen sollten und deshalb dort geblieben waren, wo sie bereits waren. Hannah Abbot war so ein Fall, die mit Cho Chang am Hufflepuff-Tisch saß und sich mit ihr um Dennis Creevey kümmerte, der in der Schlacht seinen Bruder verloren hatte. Horace Slughorn, immer noch bekleidet mit seinem Schlafanzug, saß zusammen mit Hagrid an einem anderen Tisch, vor ihm mehrere, meist leere Flaschen Spirituosen, und sah aus, als könne er die Geschehnisse der Nacht immer noch nicht fassen. Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und starrte mit leerem Blick mal Hagrid, mal die Wand und mal die Flaschen vor ihm an. Am Lehrertisch wiederum waren Professor McGonagall und Kingsley Shackelbolt in ein enorm wichtig aussehendes Gespräch verwickelt.

In einer Ecke des Raumes, etwas abseits des Gryffindor-Tisches, standen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charly, Andromeda Tonks und der kleine Zauberer mit dem büscheligen Haar, der die Begräbniszeremonie für Albus Dumbledore durchgeführt hatte, und besprachen sich leise und mit ernsten Blicken. Harry vermutete, dass sie die Beerdigungen von Fred, Remus und Tonks planten, und verspürte einen qualvollen Stich in seinem Herzen. Und dann sah er den Rest der Weasleys. Sie saßen am Gryffindor-Tisch, in der Mitte George, der mit verschlungenen Armen auf dem Tisch kauerte und sein Gesicht in seinen Armen verborgen hatte. Ginny hatte den Arm um ihn geschlungen und ihr von Tränen nasses Gesicht gegen seinen Rücken gelehnt, während sie immer wieder schluchzte. Ron saß auf der anderen Seite von George, eine Hand auf seinem Rücken, der Blick glasig, die Gedanken weit weg. Percy saß ihnen gegenüber und starrte mit Blutunterlaufenen Augen an die Decke. Neben ihm war Fleur, die Ginnys freie Hand hielt, während Neville ihr beruhigende Worte zusprach, deren Effekt Harry aber bezweifelte.

Harry schluckte. Der Anblick ließ sein Herz bluten. Mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Weasleys derart litten, die Familie, die ihm am nächsten stand, zu der er mehr oder weniger gehörte, war der schrecklichste Moment in seinem bisherigen Leben, der Tod von Cedric Diggory mit eingeschlossen. Hermine neben ihm ging es kaum anders. Frische Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen.

„Wir müssen zu ihnen, Harry", flüsterte sie mit verstockter, gebrochener Stimme. „Für sie da sein. Sie brauchen uns jetzt."

Harry nickte.

„Ich weiß, Hermine. Ich weiß…"

Sie liefen stumm und in bedächtigen, nicht zu schnellen, nicht zu langsamen Schritten zu den Weasleys. Harry trat neben Ginny, die ihn nicht hatte kommen sehen, während sich Hermine neben Ron setzte und dessen Hand ergriff.

„Hey", sagte Harry, und legte seine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter.

Ginny löste sich von George und blickte Harry in die Augen. Sie sah furchtbar aus, ihre Augen blutrot, ihr Gesicht tränenverschmiert, ihre einst so schönen Haare zerzaust und staubig. Harry brach es das Herz, Ginny so zu sehen.

„Ich…, es tut mir so leid, Ginny", stammelte er. Mehr brachte er nicht heraus.

Ginny sah in einen kurzen Moment an, dann warf sie sich in seine Arme und begann zu schluchzen.

„Komm her", flüsterte Harry, und drückte Ginny so fest es ging an sich. Zwei Meter weiter standen Hermine und Ron in einer ähnlichen Haltung, wobei es in diesem Fall Hermine war, die Ron Kraft gab. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah sich Harry Hermine hilflos in die Augen, bevor Harry sein Gesicht in Ginnys Schulter vergrub und zum ersten Mal seit seinen Kindheitstagen ebenfalls anfing zu weinen.

Einige Zeit später – Harry hätte nicht sagen können, ob es 15 Minuten oder 5 Stunden gewesen waren – kamen die älteren Weasleys an den Tisch, und Mr. Weasley erklärte den Ablauf der nächsten Tage samt den arrangierten Beerdigungen für Fred, Tonks und Remus, während Mrs. Weasley einfach nur aufgelöst am Tisch saß und ab und an in ihr Taschentuch schluchzte. Anschließend verfielen sie wieder in trauerndes Schweigen, in das Harry mit einstimmte. Gleichzeitig machte sich in ihm eine unglaubliche Müdigkeit breit, die Folge nicht nur der Schlacht mit all ihren physischen und psychischen Strapazen und Wunden, sondern auch von inzwischen rund zweieinhalb Tageen ohne Schlaf. Harry hatte massive Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten, und als es ihm überhaupt nicht mehr zu gelingen schien, verabschiedete er sich von den Weasleys, von denen die meisten ohnehin kaum mehr ansprechbar waren. Hermine schien es nicht anders zu gehen, und nach kurzer Rücksprache mit Ron („Geh ruhig schlafen, ich werde wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben") verließ sie mit Harry die große Halle.

Den Weg zu den Schlafsälen im Gryffindor verbrachten sie weitgehend schweigend, nur unterbrochen von einem kurzen Gespräch mit Professor Flitwick, der sich im Namen der ganzen Schule bei Harry und Hermine bedankte und ihnen attestierte, wahrhafte Gryffindor-Schüler zu sein. Am Gryffindor-Eingang angekommen, mussten sie feststellen, dass auch dieser Teil des Schlosses von den Kämpfen betroffen war. Zwar waren die Zerstörungen hier nicht ganz so übel ausgefallen wie in anderen Bereichen, doch hatte ein Explosionszauber direkt neben dem Portrait-Loch zum Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlagen und die Fette Lady durch Splitter schwer verwundet: Sie lag in einem Portrait neben ihren eigenen auf einer Krankentrage und schlief laut schnarchend, ihr mehr als nur fülliger Körper war übersät von Pflastern und Verbänden. Neben ihr stand mit besorgtem Blick ihre Freundin Violet, während im Portrait-Loch Sir Cadogan Dienst tat und zugleich über die Fette Lady und Violet wachte.

Als er Harry und Hermine sah, brachen wahre Elogen aus ihm heraus, in denen er die Tapferkeit und den Mut und die Courage und die Bravour und vieles mehr des Goldenen Trios über den grünen Klee lobte und es sich nicht nehmen ließ, Harry zum tapfersten Gryffindor des ganzen Jahrtausends zu erklären. Nachdem Harry und Hermine genug gehört hatten, baten sie um Einlass und bekamen ihn auch ohne Passwort gewährt („Wie könnte ein Portrait derart tapferen Kriegern wie euch nach erfolgreich geschlagener Schlacht den sehnlichen Wunsch nach der wohlverdienten Ruhe verweigern? Gehabt Euch wohl, ihr edlen Kämpfer für das Gute!").

Im Gemeinschaftraum angekommen, fiel Harry zuerst auf, wie leer es in ihm war. Nur Dean und Seamus saßen auf der Couch in der Nähe des Kaminfeuers, auf der auch Harry, Hermine und Ron so oft Platz genommen hatten, unterhielten sich leise und machten dabei einen sehr glücklichen Eindruck, wieder vereint zu sein. Im Hintergrund nahe der Treppe zu den Mädchen-Gemächern schliefen Harrys ehemalige Quidditch-Teamkameraden Oliver Wood und Katie Bell auf zwei anderen Sofas. An der Treppe angekommen blieb Harry stehen, um sich mit einer Umarmung von Hermine zu verabschieden, doch sie machte überhaupt keine Anstalten ihren eigenen Schlafsaal aufzusuchen.

„Kann ich heute bei euch schlafen?", fragte sie mit etwas Unsicherheit in der Stimme. „Ich möchte jetzt einfach nicht alleine sein."

„Äh, klar", sagte Harry und stapfte die Treppe hoch, worauf ihm Hermine folgte. Im Schlafsaal angekommen sah er, dass Neville inzwischen schlafend in seinem Bett lag, voll angezogen, seine Kleidung strotzte vor Dreck. Vor seinem Bett lag das Schwert von Gryffindor, mit der er Nagini getötet hatte. Harry zog die Vorhänge am Fenster zu, was Neville wohl ganz vergessen hatte (dem Sonnenstand nach war es spätestens 6 Uhr abends), setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog erst die Schuhe aus, dann seinen Pullover. Anschließend nahm er seine Brille ab und legte sie zusammen mit seinen beiden Zauberstäbe, seinen eigenen und den von Malfoy gewonnenen Zauberstab, auf den Nachttisch neben ihm und, und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, das er so lange vermisst hatte.

Hermine stand zwischen seinem und Rons Bett, offensichtlich unsicher, ob sie sich einfach in Rons Bett legen durfte oder sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf einen ebenfalls dort stehenden Stuhl und transfigurierte ihn in ein weiteres Himmelbett, in das sie sich dann, nachdem sie ihren Zauberstab und ihre Perlenhandtasche davor gelegt hatte, bis auf die Schuhe ebenfalls voll angezogen legte.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte sie, schloss die Augen und machte es sich bequem.

„Schlaf gut, Hermine", flüsterte Harry zurück. Dann schloss auch er die Augen. Nur Sekunden später verschwand der Schlafsaal mit den sechs Himmelbetten und wurde durch Leere ersetzt. Es war schon fast Mittagszeit, als Harry wieder wach wurde.


	2. Beginnende Heilung

**Kapitel 1**

Harry setzte sich im Bett auf, schlug vorsichtig die Bettdecke zurück, die er derzeit angesichts der frühsommerlichen Wärme ohnehin nicht brauchte, und griff nach seiner Brille. Nach einer kurzen Vergewisserung, dass Ron fest schlief, stand er auf und schlich sich so wie er war – in Shorts und T-Shirt – aus dem Zimmer. Behutsam, um ja niemanden durch lautes Knarzen der Treppe aufzuwecken, vor allem nicht Ginny, stieg er die Treppen hinab bis ins Erdgeschoss und verschwand aus dem Fuchsbau.

Die Luft war frisch, sauber und fühlte sich gut an in seinen Lungen, war aber zugleich noch immer so warm, dass er nicht fröstelte. Die Nacht war schon vor einigen Stunden herangebrochen – Harry schätzte, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war - und nur erleuchtet von einer schmalen Mondsichel, die den Garten in ihr kümmerliches Licht tauchte. Für Harry waren es optimale Bedingungen. Er wollte nicht weit wandern, sondern einfach nur raus aus der teilweise bedrückenden Enge des Fuchsbaus, die gerade in den letzten Tagen keine besonderes angenehme war. Die Ereignisse vom 2. Mai lagen immer noch zu sehr auf dem Haus und seinen Bewohnern, schwer, bleiern und bedrückend. Harry setzte sich neben einem mächtigen Kirschbaum auf den Boden, lehnte sich an seinen Stamm und sah in die sternenklare Nacht.

Es waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen. Zwei Wochen der Trauer, der Erinnerung, der Beerdigungen, des Abschiedes. Zwei Wochen um die Gedanken zu ordnen. Zwei Wochen um sich der Gefühle klar zu werden, die auf auf ihn und alle anderen einprasselten. Zwei Wochen, in denen er tagsüber zu viele Verpflichtungen hatte, und nachts zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken. Zwei anstrengende Wochen.

Harry sog die wohltuend kühle Nachtluft ein und atmete tief durch, während er versuchte, die konfusen Gedanken in seinem Hirn sowie die nicht weniger chaotischen Gefühlen in seinem Herzen zu ordnen. Wo stand er nun, da Voldemort tot war? Was tat er nun? Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Und mit wem? Harry wusste, dass er nichts wusste. Bis zum schicksalhaften Kampf um Hogwarts hatte er nie wirklich ernsthaft über seine Zukunft nach dem Krieg nachgedacht. Klar, da waren einzelne Wünsche, wie dass er einmal Auror werden wollte, und Hoffnungen, wie dass er seine Beziehung mit Ginny fortsetzen könnte. Doch das waren nur kurze Gedankenblitze, keine kohärenten Zukunftsplanungen.

Wenn Harry ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er nun weiter tun sollte. Oder wollte. Oder konnte. Er war an einer Weggabelung angekommen, die er sich bestenfalls in seinen kühnsten Träumen hatte vorstellen können, die ihm aber die ganzen letzten Jahre über bestenfalls surreal vorkam. Nun war sie Realität. Und viele Wege, die nun vor seinem inneren Auge erschienen, waren bei weitem nicht so deutlich sichtbar, wie er es erhofft hatte, sondern merkwürdig schemenhaft. Andere wiederum lagen klar sichtbar vor ihm, sahen aber ganz anders aus, als er es sich erträumt hatte.

Hogwarts war so ein Beispiel. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass er zusammen mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny sein siebtes Jahr in Hogwarts antreten wollte. Doch nun, mit den weitreichenden Zerstörungen im Schloss, den vielen Freunden, die dort ihr Leben verloren hatten, und der bestenfalls unsicheren Lage im Ministerium war nicht so klar, ob die Schule in wenigen Monaten wieder ihre Tore öffnen würde. Und falls ja, ob Harry sie wieder besuchen wollte. Auf eine Art war Hogwarts für Harry die Heimat, die er in seiner gesamten Kindheit erfolgslos gesucht hatte, der Ort, an dem er sich am wohlsten fühlte. Und dennoch. Die Schrecken der Schlacht lagen wie ein dunkler, angsteinflößender Schatten auf dem Ort, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er ihn verdrängen oder ertragen konnte.

Auch die Wiederaufnahme der Beziehung mit Ginny verlief längst nicht so gut, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Genaugenommen lief sie überhaupt nicht. Die Schlacht hatte merklich Wirkung hinterlassen. Nicht nur bei Harry, sondern gerade auch bei Ginny. Der Verlust von Fred hatte sie alle schwer getroffen, Harry, Hermine, natürlich alle Weasleys, sogar seine ehemaligen Lehrer, die er zusammen mit George mit seinen permanenten Streichen geplagt hatte wie kaum ein anderer Schüler. Besonders schwer hatte es aber neben George Ginny erwischt, die seit dem Ende der Schlacht wie verändert war und einen Großteil ihr üblichen Fröhlichkeit verloren hatte. Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie einfach nicht mehr erreichte, was er auch versuchte.

Im Gegenteil, je mehr er sich bemühte, desto mehr blockte Ginny ab. Wenn Harry dann trotzdem versuchte, ihr nahezukommen, kam es zu Streit, Tränen und wutentbrannten Wortgefechten, gefolgt von eisigem Schweigen. Harry wusste nicht, was er noch tun sollte. Es war schon schwer genug, sein eigenes Leben nach der Schlacht zu leben und die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten, auch ohne Streit mit Ginny. Das Schlimmste war, dass nicht mal Hermine Rat wusste. Mangels eigenem Zuhause – ihre Eltern waren noch in Australien und Hermine wollte sie erst zurückholen, wenn auch die letzten Todesser verhaftet und in Askaban waren – wohnte sie wie Harry ebenfalls bei den Weasleys und war als Zimmergenossin Ginnys ihren Stimmungen ebenfalls voll ausgesetzt.

Harry seufzte. Wieso war es so, dass dieser Sieg, dieser großartige, unerwartete, glückliche Triumph über Voldemort sich so gar nicht wie die grandiose Errungenschaft anfühlte, die sie tatsächlich war? Es war doch paradox: Sie hatten mit viel Mut, etwas Verstand und viel zu viel Glück den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten ein für alle Mal besiegt, die Zauberergesellschaft vor einer rassistisch-totalitären Diktatur befreit, dabei wider Erwarten ihre eigene Haut gerettet und standen nun vor bei weitem besseren Zeiten. Wieso also fühlte sich Harry dann so schlecht?

Natürlich, es hatte viele Opfer gegeben. Fred, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Madeye, Dumbledore und seine beiden immer treuen Begleiter Dobby und Hedwig, dazu zig andere unschuldige Opfer. Sie alle waren beim Kampf für die gute Sache umgekommen und hinterließen klaffende Lücken in Harrys blutendem Herzen. Doch sie hatten gesiegt, sie hatten gewonnen, und die Niederschlagung des schrecklichen Voldemort-Regimes war diese Opfer wert.

Oder? Harry war sich sicher, dass alle der genannten Opfer es so gesehen hätten. Sie alle hätten ihm versichert, dass ihr Tod ein geringer Preis für die Wiederherstellung der Zaubererdemokratie sei, für die Abschaffung des rassistischen Blutdenkens, der Verfolgungen von Muggeln und Muggelstämmigen und all der Morde und Folterungen im Namen eine so widerwärtigen wie wahnhaften Herrschaftsideologie selbernannter Reinblütler. Und dennoch: Harry fühlte sich einfach nicht als Sieger. Er fühlte sich schlecht, war bedrückt, angegriffen und nervös, und nachts wurde er weiter von Albträumen geplagt. Diese hatten sich zwar qualitativ verändert – Harry träumte nun vor allem von der Schlacht sowie den Ereignissen aus dem Krieg, wie z.B. der Gefangenschaft auf Malfoy Manor – doch er hatte weiter Albträume. Zumindest das hatte sich also nicht verändert...

„Harry."

Eine vertraute Stimme näherte sich mit leisen Schritten. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in Richtung der schemenhaften Figur, die sich in seine Richtung bewegte. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass ihn Hermine früher oder später bei seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen in den Garten erwischen würde. Sie hatte einfach ein Gespür dafür. Doch es war Ron, der ihm gefolgt war.

„Was tust du hier draußen? Es ist kalt", fragte Ron verwundert, aber in gedämpfter Lautstärke, um niemandem im Haus zu wecken.

„Nachdenken. Kopf klar bekommen. Sinn finden." Harry verzog die Miene. „Naja, ich versuche es zumindest."

„Mitten in der Nacht? Es ist spät, drei Uhr? So etwa zumindest."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Bin ständig aufgewacht. Also bin ich hier raus, um dich nicht zu wecken."

„Um mich nicht zu wecken? Das war der Grund?"

„Ja", log Harry.

Ron setzte sich neben ihn, das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verzogen.

„Glaub ich dir sofort", schmunzelte er, während sich Harrys Mundwinkel nach oben zogen und er ebenfalls zu lachen begann.

„Was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich wurde wach, weil ich Hunger hatte. Dann habe ich gesehen, dass dein Bett leer war und habe dich gesucht."

„Du bist aufgewacht, weil du Hunger hattest?", fragte Harry entgeistert. Du hattest gestern Abend drei Stücke Siruptorte als Nachtisch! Plus Hauptgang und Salat!"

„Du weißt, dass ich von Salat nie satt werde..."

„...so wie von allem anderen auch nicht..." murmelte Harry und rollte die Augen mit einem Lachen im Gesicht.

Harry und Ron saßen eine Weile schweigen nebeneinander im Gras und beobachteten die Sterne, die mit unterschiedlicher Helligkeit am Himmel funkelten.

„Meinst du, Hermine..."/Glaubst du, Ginny...", platze es dann simultan aus ihnen heraus.

Harry und Ron sahen sich verdattert an.

„Du zuerst", sagte Harry, der als erster reagieren konnte.

„Okay", sagte Ron. Dann begann er erneut. „Meinst du, Hermine ist sauer auf mich?"

Harry wusste nicht, auf was Ron genau anspielte.

„Hermine ist _immer_ sauer auf dich, Ron! Solltest du das nicht langsam mal kapiert haben. Sie erwähnt es sogar selbst immer mal wieder."

„Naja, mehr als sonst."

„Wieso denkst du?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ron fiel es schwer, seine Empfindungen in Wort zu fassen.

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es fühlt sich so an."

„Hermine ist derzeit recht angeschlagen", sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit. „Die Schlacht nimmt sie mehr mit, als sie zugeben will. Dazu kommt die Sorge um ihre Eltern. Und sie weiß nicht, wie sie mit dir umgehen soll nach, naja, du weißt schon."

Rons Gesicht wurde pink. Er nickte.

„Das weiß ich auch nicht."

Harry starrte in die Weite.

„Habt ihr noch einmal, seit der Schlacht?"

Ron sah in an.

„Geknutscht? Nein. Nein, haben wir nicht."

„Habt ihr darüber geredet?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich wollte. Aber ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Solche Gespräche sind nichts für mich, Harry. Ich habe gehofft, Hermine macht den Anfang. Antworten kann ich. Aber das hat sie nicht."

Harry schmunzelte innerlich. Er wusste, dass Ron die Wahrheit sagte. Er konnte solche Gespräche wirklich nicht führen. Im Reden über Gefühle war Ron wahrlich kein Genie. Nicht dass er selbst besser darin gewesen wäre...

„Willst du denn mit ihr zusammen kommen?"

So unverblümt hatte Harry dies noch nie gefragt. Die letzten Monate hatte er einfach andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Nun, da diese in den Hintergrund getreten waren, konnte er sich auch mit solchen Themen befassen.

„Ja..., ja, ich denke schon", antwortete Ron. „Ich meine, ich bin eifersüchtig auf jeden, der ihr zu nahe kommt. Wie Krum. Oder McCormack. Das ist doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen, oder?"

„Glaube schon", sagte Harry, unsicher, ob Eifersucht wirklich das beste Merkmal für Zuneigung war.

„Sie ist auch klug und hübsch..., hat eine schöne Haut..."

Harry nickte. Diese Aussage war vor mehr als einem Jahr schon einmal gefallen. Und das Gespräch damals war ähnlich krampfig gelaufen, vermutlich noch krampfiger.

„Was ist mit dir und Ginny?", fragte Ron schließlich, als er nicht mehr weiter wusste.

„Da sieht es ähnlich aus", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, woran in bin. Wir haben wenig geredet die letzten Tage. Und wenn doch, dann lief es oft nicht gut. Ich verstehe sie derzeit einfach nicht."

„Frauen…", schnaubte Ron. „Man blickt bei ihnen echt nicht durch, aber ohne sie leben wäre auch irgendwie blöd…"

Harry lachte über diesen mal wieder typischen Ron-Satz.

„Stimmt. Und egal wie viele Ratgeber man liest, man kommt nicht recht voran."

„Mir hat dieser eine Ratgeber schon etwas geholfen", erklärte Ron mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

„Wirklich? Ich fand, da standen vor allem Plattitüden und Selbstverständlichkeiten drin. Bei was denn genau?"

Ron setze an und brach dann wieder ab.

„Naja, auch das ist doch schon mal was", schob er dann doch noch hinterher. „Man müsste einen Frauenversteh-Zauber erfinden. Damit könnte man echt eine Schatzkammer voller Galeonen füllen…"

Harry lachte. „Erwartest du jetzt nicht etwas arg viel von der Magie?"

„Naja, Liebeszauber gibt es doch auch. Warum soll es nicht auch Zauber geben, mit denen man Frauen verstehen kann?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Aber du kannst ja gerne Hermine fragen, ob sie einen kennt."

Ron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Damit sie mich dann nach Irland und zurück hext? Nein danke, Harry…"

„Könnte passieren…"

„Würde sicher passieren!"

„Naja, nicht wenn du schnell genug wegkommst…"

Ron verzog das Gesicht.

„Aber irgendwie muss es doch ein Mittel geben, mit denen man sich in sie hineinversetzen kann. Um sie zu verstehen."

„Also wenn es nur ums Hineinversetzen geht, dann gäbe es tatsächlich ein Mittelchen", grinste Harry.

Ron sah ihn irritiert an.

„Vielsafttrank, Ron. Damit kannst du dich in sie hineinversetzen. Zumindest körperlich."

„Das meinte ich aber nicht. Wobei…"

„Wobei was?"

Jetzt war Harry irritiert.

„Naja, Harry, wäre das nicht mal eine interessante Erfahrung? Man könnte so vieles ausprobieren."

„Was meinst du nun genau?"

„Naja, alles. Mit Vielsafttrank verwandelt sich der Körper in eine exakte Kopie, oder? Mit allem drum und dran."

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht, Ron."

Ron druckste herum.

„Man könnte z.B. testen, wie sich alles anfühlt", sagte er schließlich und malte mit seinen Händen zwei kreisrunde Objekte in die Luft.

Harry prustete. „Nein Ron, darüber habe ich wirklich noch nicht nachgedacht. Aber du kannst ja mal Goyle fragen, wie es sich so anfühlt, als junges Mädchen herumzulaufen. Vielleicht schildert er dir seine Erfahrungen. Wir haben ihm schließlich das Leben gerettet. Er schuldet uns was."

„Erzähl das bloß niemandem, Harry! Wenn Hermine das erfährt, dann hält sie mich notgeil, bescheuert und irre!"

„Du glaubst echt, dass sie das jetzt noch nicht tut?", frotzelte Harry. Ron rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte, bevor er anfing zu grinsen.

„Was ist nun eigentlich mit Goyle?", fragte Harry etwas später mit gesenkter Stimme. „Hast du irgendwas gehört?"

„Nur dass er nicht geflohen ist und verhaftet wurde. Stand im Tagespropheten. Dad meinte aber, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Prozesse beginnen. Noch ist das Ministerium mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. Außerdem laufen noch viele Todesser frei herum."

„Leider", ergänzte Harry. „Meinst du, er kommt nach Askaban?"

„Schon möglich. Sein Dad wird sicher dort landen, wenn er gefangen ist. Aber er? Keine Ahnung. Verdient hätte er es. Zumindest ein paar Jahre. Ich meine, er war ja schließlich Todesser, oder? Das reicht doch für Askaban."

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Denke schon."

Sie saßen im Gras und schwiegen. Harry dachte an die viel zu vielen Todesser, die noch frei herumliefen, die Anhänger zweiter Klasse und die vielen Mitläufer, die nun wie schon im ersten Krieg behaupten würden, dass sie unter dem Imperius-Flucht gestanden hatten, und die Slytherin-Schüler, die teils ihre Eltern und Verwandten verloren hatten und nun wohl kaum besser auf Harry zu sprechen waren als all die Jahre zuvor. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie _würde_ es nun weitergehen? Was würde mit Hogwarts geschehen? Würden die vier Häuser bestehen bleiben, nach all dem Leid, das die Slytherins über die Schule und das Land gebracht hatten? Oder würde es erhebliche Umstrukturierungen geben? Salazar Slytherin war schließlich einer der vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Konnte man ihn einfach so entfernen, weil seine Jünger immer wieder in seinem Namen Furcht und Terror über die Zaubererwerlt brachten? Und wenn ja, wo würden dann die jeweiligen Schüler eingeordnet? Oder würden sie gar von Hogwarts verwiesen? Es gab ja schließlich auch andere Zauberschulen, manche von ihnen mit einem viel zu großen Zuspruch für die dunkle Seite der Magie. Würden diese englische Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin aufnehmen?

Ein Rascheln im Gras hinter ihm ließ Harry sich ruckartig umblicken. Noch immer hatte er den Drang, bei jedem unbekannten oder potentiell verdächtigen Geräuch blitzschnell nach seinem Zauberstaub zu greifen und sich in Deckung zu werfen. Ron neben ihm zuckte ebenfalls zusammen. Der Krieg hatte offensichtlich massive Spuren hinterlassen, die so schnell nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen waren. Doch die Gestalt hinter ihnen war harmlos.

„Was tut ihr hier draußen, mitten in der Nacht? Ehrlich, ihr solltet jetzt nicht hier sitzen, sondern in eurem Bett liegen. Ihr erkältet euch noch!"

Harry entspannte sich wieder, als Hermine zu ihnen aufschloss. Sie trug nur ihr Nachthemd und lose Shorts, dazu ein paar Muggel-Hausschuhe. Ihre Haaren waren wild und ungezähmt und vom Schlafen noch buschiger als sonst ohnehin schon. Ihre Gesichtszüge hingegen waren sanft, auch wenn ein kleiner Anflug von Sorge in ihnen zu finden war, der aber verglichen mit den letzten Monaten klein war.

„Wir konnten nicht schlafen", antwortete Harry ehrlich. „Was tust du hier?"

Hermines Sorgenfalten nahmen schlagartig zu.

„Hattest du wieder Alpträume?" fragte sie. „Und du, Ron? Du auch?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Heute Nacht nicht, Hermine. Aber ich bin ständig aufgewacht. Also bin ich raus, um frische Luft zu schnuppern."

„Und ich, weil Harrys Bett leer war", ergänzte Ron.

„Und warum bist du hier", fragte Harry erneut.

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, was Harry als klares Zeichen dafür deutete, dass Hermine etwas wusste, von dem sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es erzählen sollte.

„Ich war schon eine Weile wach. Dann habe ich Schritte gehört und bin euch gefolgt. Ich dachte erst, Ron wollte in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, aber nachdem er nicht zurückkam und euer Zimmer leer war, bin ich euch gefolgt."

„Du warst in meinem Zimmer?", fragte Ron.

Hermine errötete etwas.

„Nur um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine", bestätigte Harry. „Wirklich. Aber warum warst _du_ wach?"

Hermine wanderte wenige Schritte auf und ab, bevor sie antwortete.

„Ginny hat mich geweckt. Sie hat wieder geweint. Als sie gemerkt hat, dass ich davon wach wurde, hat sie so getan, als würde sie schlafen. Hat sie aber nicht. Später schlief sie wieder ein, aber ich blieb wach. Und dann habe ich eure Schritte auf der Treppe gehört. Erst vorsichtige, leise Schritte, dann Rons. Und nun bin ich hier."

„Ginny hat wieder geweint?", fragte Harry bekümmert.

„Sie weint praktisch jede Nacht, Harry. Manchmal mehrfach. Und auch tagsüber immer wieder, gerade wenn du nicht in der Nähe bist."

„Wenn ich _nicht_ in der Nähe bin?"

„Ich meine schon, ja", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. „Vielleicht will sie dich schützen. Damit du nicht alles mitbekommst. Sie weint sehr viel in letzter Zeit..."

„George auch", warf Ron ein. „Er verlässt kaum sein Zimmer und isst manchmal tagelang nichts. Könnte ich nicht. Nicht mal jetzt. Mom hat ihm gestern das Mittagessen fast zwangseingeführt."

Harry nickte, als er sich an den Wutausbruch von Mrs. Weasley erinnerte. Dann schwenkten seine Gedanken wieder zu Ginny.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll, Hermine. Wegen Ginny. Sie ignoriert mich fast komplett, und blockt jeden Kontakt ab. Ich will ihr helfen, aber ich weiß nicht wie."

Hermine strich eine Strähne ihrer Haare zurück.

„Sei für sie da, wenn sie sich dir öffnet. Aber du solltest sie auch nicht überfordern. Wenn sie reden will, dann wird sie es tun. Es hat aber keinen Sinn, ein solches Gespräch zu forcieren" ermahnte sie ihn. „Mir gegenüber verschließt sie sich derzeit auch, ich weiß also kaum mehr als du. Mache es einfach so wie Neville vorgestern. Warte, dass sie einen Schritt auf dich zu macht."

„Neville?", fragte Ron.

Harry erinnerte sich. An dem Tag war er stundenlang mit Ron im Garten unterwegs gewesen und hatte Gartengnome bekämpft. Es war eine stupide, langweilige und letztendlich schweißtreibende Arbeit gewesen, aber sie hatte abgelenkt vom Krieg und all seinen schrecklichen Folgen und ihnen trotz des ein oder anderen schmerzhaften Gnombisses besser getan, als sie beide zugeben würden. Außerdem hatte es der Garten dringend nötig gehabt, wie selbst Ron nach einer Weile zugeben musste. Die letzte Entgnomung lag bereits mehrere Jahre zurück – seit Voldemorts Rückkehr hatte es wirklich dringendere Aufgaben gegeben – nun aber war der Garten wieder in ziemlich passablen Zustand. Als er zum Haus zurückgekehrt waren – Ron hatte noch die Hühner gefüttert - war Neville gerade dabei gewesen, das Grundstück zu verlassen zu seiner Grandma zurückzuapparieren, was er nach einem kurzen Plausch mit Harry auch getan hatte.

„Wie lange war Neville denn hier?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Bestimmt eine Stunde", antwortete Hermine. „Eventuell auch zwei. Ich weiß nicht, wann er gekommen ist und habe mich nur kurz mit ihm unterhalten. Aber er war lange mit Ginny in ihrem Zimmer und sie haben geredet. Ich hatte danach den Eindruck, dass es ihr gut getan hat."

Harry fühlte ein nagendes Gefühl in sich aufkommen. Es war nicht direkt Wut auf Neville, aber es fühlte sich auch nicht sonderlich gut an. Wieso erreichte Neville Ginny, obwohl er sie in den letzten beiden Wochen kaum gesehen hatte, während er als ihr Freund – das war er doch, oder? - nicht zu Ginny durchkam?

Hermine schien Harrys Gedanken zu ahnen.

„Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen, Harry", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass demnächst alles wieder in Ordnung ist zwischen dir und Ginny. Ihr braucht einfach etwas Zeit. Ihr habt euch nun ein dreiviertel Jahr lang nicht gesehen, während Ginny und Neville fast die ganze Zeit gemeinsam in Hogwarts waren. Für sie war das sicher kein einfaches Jahr, unter Snape und den Carrows. Neville hat ja schon ein paar Geschichten erzählt, wie es war, und ich bin mir sicher, das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Es ist nur natürlich, dass sie das etwas enger zusammengeschweißt hat. Genau wie das letzte Jahr uns drei noch enger zusammengeschweißt hat. Vielleicht hat Neville einfach deshalb den richtigen Ton getroffen. Es wird schon alles gut werden."

arry nickte:

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, Hermine."

Harry dachte nach, wie es in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste. Er hatte zwar immer wieder auf der Karte der Rumtreiber Ginnys Spuren verfolgt, aber Hermine hatte es richtig erkannt. Er wusste nicht, was alles vorgefallen war in der Zeit. Er hatte nur eine leise Ahnung, wusste, dass es eine schlimme Zeit gewesen sein musste. Hart, entbehrungsreich, voller Angst vor Snape und den drakonischen Strafen, die unter dem Regime der Todesser in Hogwarts geherrscht haben mussten und die Harry nur im Ansatz kannte. Neville und Ginny waren Teil einer nicht ganz so passiven Widerstandbewegung gewesen. Oder besser, ihre Anführer. Sie waren es gewesen, die den anderen Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs Hoffnung gegeben hatten, die den Carrows die Stirn geboten hatten, sich nicht von den Todessern einschüchtern ließen, egal, welche Bestrafungen sie sich auch ausdachten. Nevilles Gesicht zeigte es ja sehr gut, die Striemen und Narben von den Schlägen waren trotz magischer Behandlung immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Sie hatten genauso gekämpft wie Harry, Hermine und Ron. Nur eben an anderer Stelle, mit anderen Methoden und gegen andere Gegner. Aber sie hatten sich genauso bemüht und genauso unter diesem Kampf gelitten. Es war daher wohl nur natürlich, dass Ginny tiefe emotionale Wunden erlitten hatte, und Neville als ihr Begleiter in schweren Stunden wusste, wie er ihr Trost spenden konnte. Eigentlich hatte er Neville dankbar zu sein, dachte Harry. Und dennoch. Irgendwie fühlte er sich hintergangen. Und eifersüchtig.

„Gib ihr die Zeit, Harry", sagte Hermine erneut. „Jeder von uns braucht Ruhe, um zu heilen und die Geschehnisse hinter sich zu lassen." Hermine blickte in Richtung der Mondsichel, die schon langsam wieder am Untergehen war. Bald würde ein neuer Morgen beginnen, und mit ihm ein neuer Tag anbrechen. „So, ich gehe ins Bett. Und ihr? Kommt schon. Lasst uns wieder mit ins Haus gehen, bevor sich noch jemand Sorgen um uns macht!"

Harry und Ron überlegten einen Moment, ob sie der recht klaren Aufforderung Folge leisten sollten oder nicht.

„Ok, lass uns gehen, Kumpel", sagte Ron schließlich, stand auf und reichte Harry eine Hand. Harry ließ sich hochziehen.

Wortlos liefen sie wieder zum Fuchbau. Ein paar Meter vor der Tür blieb Hermine stehen und drehte sich zu ihren beiden Freunden um.

„Was ich fast vergessen hätte", flüsterte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen, böse blickenden Augen, aber verräterisch zuckenden Mundwinkeln: „Sollte ich euch jemals dabei erwischen, wie ihr eines meiner Haare klaut, um damit Vielsafttrank herzustellen, hexe ich euch nicht nur bis Irland, sondern bis in die Antarkis!"

Harry und Ron sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte Ron halb entgeistert, halb ängstlich.

„Mehr als genug", sagte Hermine knapp. „Und viel mehr als ich wissen wollte."

„Ihr seid schon ein interessantes Paar Spinner...", grinste sie schließlich.

Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Hermine nahm ihnen dieses „Männer"-Gespräch offensichtlich nicht übel.

„Das weißt du jetzt aber nicht erst seit heute Nacht, oder?", fragte Harry, nun ebenfalls ziemlich relaxed.

„Nein, das weiß ich seit sieben Jahren. Und bin immer noch hier mit euch."

„Was wir sehr schätzen", ergänzte Ron hastig.

„Danke, Ron." Hermines Augen blitzten auf. „Ach, und nur fürs Protokoll: es ist wirklich eine _sehr_ interessante Erfahrung, mit Vielsafttrank in einen Körper des anderen Geschlechts zu schlüpfen. Selbst dann, wenn derjenige fast blind ist..."

Hermine zwinkerte Harry kurz zu, drehte sich dann auf der Stelle um und verschwand im Fuchsbau, noch bevor Harry und Ron etwas auf diesen Satz entgegnen konnten. Harry fühlte sich ein kleines bisschen peinlich berührt. Nach einer Weile begann er aber ebenfalls kopfschüttelnd zu grinsen. Plötzlich war es ihm sehr recht, dass Hermine bei der Flucht vom Ligusterweg auf einem bequemen Thestral geflogen war und nicht auf einem in der Leistengegend recht unbequemen Besen...


	3. Rückschläge

**Kapitel 2**

„Morgen!"

Harry sprang die letzten zwei Stufen der Treppe herab und lief in das Esszimmer, wo es köstlich nach Frühstück duftete. Der Geruch von Bacon, Rührei, Toast und Kuchen lag in der Luft und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Das erste Mal seit Tagen hatte er nach seinem nächtlichen Ausflug und dem Gespräch mit Ron und Hermine ohne Albträume geschlafen, und fühlte sich daher so frisch und erholt wie seit Monaten nicht mehr. Es war fast so, als sei er nun endgültig auf dem Weg der Besserung angekommen. Dann sah er Hermines Gesicht am Esstisch.

Harry wusste augenblicklich, in welcher Stimmungslage Hermine war. Für Menschen, die sie nicht so lange kannten wie Harry, hätte sie stark angesäuert ausgesehen, so missmutig, dass man sie nicht ansprechen wollte, aber auch nicht so wütend, dass man jeden Moment eine Explosion erwarten würde. Harry wusste es besser: Hermine kochte vor Wut, sie wollte es nur nicht jedem zeigen. Harry mutmaßte, dass sie sogar so verärgert war, dass sie gar nicht wirklich gelesen hatte und das Buch in ihren Händen nur der Tarnung diente, weil jeder von ihr erwartete, dass sie immer las, wenn sie eine freie Minute hatte.

„Morgen Harry", sagte Ginny, die ebenfalls am Esstisch saß. „Frühstück ist neben dem Ofen".

Anschließend entschuldigte sie sich hastig, angeblich, um ihrer Mum in der Waschküche zu helfen. Harry wusste es besser, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung zu dieser erneuten Flucht Ginnys vor ihm und wandte sich stattdessen Hermine zu, die ihr Buch in dem Moment abgesetzt hatte, als Ginny aus dem Esszimmer verschwunden war.

„Was ist los, Hermine? Schlechte Neuigkeiten?"

„Allerdings", presste sie heraus. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich erst frühstücken und dann den Tagespropheten lesen."

Sie schielte kurz auf einen neben ihr liegenden Stapel von teilweise zerknülltem Papier, der aussah, als hätten schon mehrere Menschen ihre Wut an ihm ausgelassen.

Harry ignorierte den Ratschlag und griff zu dem einschlägig bekannten Boulevardblatt, auf dessen Titelseite ein düsteres Bild eines völlig zerstörten Landhauses zu sehen war, in dem einige Flammen loderten. Darüber prangerte in dicken Buchstaben eine reißerische Überschrift:

 _Fatales Fiasko! Auroren-Spezialeinheit vernichtend geschlagen!_

 _Todesser geflohen!_

Harry knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine fallen. Seine gute Stimmung war wie weggeblasen.

„Kurzversion?", fragte er Hermine. Die Lust, den Artikel zu lesen, war ihm schlagartig vergangen. Hermine war ohnehin besser darin als er, die Essenz des Artikels zu erfassen und die entscheidenden Informationsstücke zu präsentieren. Gerade diejenigen, die nur zwischen den Zeilen zu finden waren.

„Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei", brummte Hermine missmutig. „Und jetzt hol dir Frühstück. Dann erzähle ich dir die mittellange Version."

Nachdem sich Harry einen ordentlichen Teller Rührei mit Bacon, Toast und ein Stück Kuchen geholt hatte, der so gut gefüllt war, dass vermutlich sogar Ron davon satt geworden wäre, und sich ein Glas Kürbissaft eingeschenkt hatte, setzte er sich wieder an den Küchentisch. Nach zwei Gabeln Ei und einem Bissen Toast wandte er sich erneut an Hermine.

„Also, was ist passiert?"

Hermine seufzte resignierend, bevor sie in ihre typischen Erzählmodus verfiel.

„Wie du weißt, sind nach dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-Wem viele seiner engsten Anhänger geflohen oder haben sich in Verstecke zurückgezogen, in denen sie sich vor den Auroren sicher fühlten. Manche haben sich freiwillig gestellt wie die Malfoys oder wurden verhaftet wie die Carrows, aber viele andere konnten entkommen. Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Das Ministerium war seit der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur in ihrer Hand, sie konnten dort schalten und walten, wie sie wollten. Die ganzen Führungsposten waren mit Todessern besetzt, Leuten wie Umbridge, oder eben Angestellten, die unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen. Also..."

Harry unterbrach sie.

„Bitte komm auf den Punkt, Hermine."

Sie setzte ab und holte tief Luft.

„Was ich sagen will, ist Folgendes: Die Schlacht in Hogwarts war nicht das Ende. Zwar sind in ihr viele Anhänger V-Voldemorts umgekommen oder gefangen genommen worden, aber das Ministerium liegt förmlich in Trümmern. Die ganzen Strukturen dort, die über Jahrzehnte oder gar Jahrhundert herrschten, sind durch die Übernahme durch die Todesser massiv in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden."

„Das heißt?"

„Das heißt, Kingsley ist zwar provisorisch amtierender Minister, aber er ist derzeit ein König ohne Königreich und Volk. Das Ministerium ist auch heute noch mit seinem personellen Wiederaufbau beschäftigt und somit fast handlungsunfähig. Keiner dort weiß, wem er vertrauen kann. Wer unbelastet und loyal ist, wer ein Mitläufer unter Voldemorts Terrorregime war. Es gab einen großen personellen Aderlass. Alle Muggelgeborenen wurden entlassen, Muggelfreunde genauso, und die meisten Zauberer, die mit Muggeln oder Muggelgeborenen verheiratet waren. Viele kompetente und gegen Voldemort eingestellte Ministeriumsmitarbeiter sind ins Ausland geflüchtet, weil sie sonst verhaftet worden wären. Andere haben sich versteckt und sind bis heute nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Wieder andere wurden tatsächlich verhaftet und nach Askaban gebracht. Oder umgebracht", fügte sie leise an.

Harry dachte an die Cattermoles, die sie bei ihrer Infiltration des Ministerium kennengelernt hatten. Es ergab Sinn, was sie erzählte. Sie hatten ihnen ja selbst empfohlen, sich sofort ins Ausland abzusetzen, bevor sie verhaftet wurden.

„Aus dieser Gemengelage ergibt sich folgende Situation, Harry. Die Todesser haben in Hogwarts eine schlimme Niederlage erlitten. Aber es gab niemanden, der diese Niederlage ausnutzen konnte. Das Ministerium war funktionsunfähig, niemand konnte Auroren aussenden, um die fliehenden Todesser zu verhaften. Niemand konnte Ermittlungen einleiten und nach ihnen fahnden. Die Todesser konnten sich zurückziehen und in Sicherheit bringen. Wer sich nicht gestellt hat oder in Hogwarts verhaftet wurde oder gestorben ist, der läuft immer noch da draußen herum. Und schmiedet eventuell neue Pläne."

„Das alles steht in dem Bericht?"

„Nichts davon steht in dem Bericht, Harry", korrigierte ihn Hermine. „Das war der Hintergrund zum Verstehen des Berichtes."

Harry stöhnte genervt auf.

„Und was steht nun _in_ dem Bericht?"

„Gestern gab es eine konzertierte Aktion der Auroren gegen Todesser. Die erste, seit Kingsley zum Zaubereiminister ernannt wurde. Kingsley hat Auroren angewiesen, parallel ein halbes Dutzend möglicher Zufluchtsorte bekannter Todesser zu stürmen und sie zu verhaften."

„Und das ging schief?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja. Sehr sogar, Harry. Die meisten der Verstecke waren unbenutzt, womit die jeweiligen Aktionen zu einem Fehlschlag wurden. In einem Versteck fanden sie einen Mitläufer, der sich erst gewehrt und dann nach kurzem Gefecht gestellt hat. Ich kannte ihn nicht, er schien ein kleines Licht gewesen zu sein. Landon Rathouse, sagt er dir etwas?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nie gehört."

„Ok."

„Und was ging nun schief?", fragte Harry.

Hermine räusperte sich.

„Eines der Verstecke war ein Volltreffer. Dort waren zig Todesser versammelt, als die Auroren eintrafen. Darunter auch Führungskader unter V-Voldemorts Herrschaft. Nott. Avery. Goyle und Crabbe Senior. Rastaban und Rodolphus Lestrange. Und noch eine Menge weiterer, der Tagesprophet wusste es ebenfalls nicht genau."

„Rodolphus war Bellatrix Ehemann, oder?", fragte Harry.

„Genau. Er scheint im ersten Krieg eine Schlüsselfigur gewesen zu sein und wurde zu lebenslanger Askaban-Haft verurteilt. Nach seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban 1996 hat er wohl auch im zweiten Krieg eine wichtige Rolle gespielt. Er war ja auch beim Kampf in der Ministeriumsabteilung dabei. Und ebenfalls letztes Jahr, als wir dich aus dem Ligusterweg evakuiert haben. Ron hat ihm einen ziemlichen Treffer verpasst, hat er erzählt. Scheinbar hat er sich aber vollständig erholt."

Hermine schnaufte durch.

„Jedenfalls: Die Aurorenaktion war ein übler Fehlschlag. Vermutlich war es eine Falle. Der Tagesprophet schreibt es nicht so genau, sondern versucht natürlich, Kingsley die Schuld zu geben, denn er hat ja den Einsatzbefehl erteilt. Aber scheinbar wurden die Auroren verraten. Die Todesser waren jedenfalls bestens vorbereitet. Sie wussten, dass sie Besuch bekommen würden, und hatten sich verschanzt, zudem hatten sie verschiedene Schutzzauber vorbereitet und magische Minen gelegt." Hermine schluckte, dann fuhr sie leise fort. „Nach wenigen Minuten waren 11 Auroren tot, darunter der stellvertretende Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, und viele weitere verwundet. Mr. Weasley meinte vorhin, bevor er zur Arbeit ging, mehrere der eingesetzten Auroren lägen in kritischem Zustand in St. Mungos, es wäre unklar, ob sie durchkämen."

Harry presste die Hände gegen sein Gesicht und ächzte gequält auf.

„Haben sie wenigsten jemanden erwischt?"

„Niemand Wichtiges", antwortete Hermine. „Laut Tagesprophet wurden zwei Unterstützer der Todesser getötet, aber Mr. Weasley sagte, das wären nur kleine Lichter gewesen, vielleicht sogar zwei Unschuldige, die unter dem Imperius-Fluch standen. Hier ist der Bericht sehr wage, Mr. Weasley sollte es besser wissen. Stattdessen kam dann ein ganzer Absatz, der mit viel Suggestion ziemlich klar machte, dass der Hauptschuldige Kingsley ist. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es anders wäre. Der Tagesprophet war ja von Anfang an gegen ihn als Zaubereiminister. Zu enge Beziehungen zu Dumbledore, zu Muggelfreundlich, zu klar gegen viele traditionelle Reinblutfamilien eingestellt. Was seltsam ist, denn die Shacklebolts sind ja selbst ein Mitglied der Unantastbaren 28, wie die Blacks oder die Malfoys. Oder auch die Weasleys", ergänzte Hermine hastig. „Ich vermute, es geht einfach um die nächste Wahl. Noch ist Kingsley ja nur provisorischer Minister. Er hat noch keine Hausmacht, die tatsächlichen Machtverhältnisse sind ungeklärt, und dem Tagespropheten ist Kingsley viel zu liberal eingestellt. Wenn sie ihn jetzt diskreditieren, dann hat ein etwaiger Gegenkandidat durchaus Chancen, ihn bei der nächsten Wahl zu bezwingen."

„Hermine", stöhnte Harry, der dem Redefluss seiner langjährigen Freundin nicht mehr folgen konnte. „Nicht so viel Politik. Es ist früh am Morgen und ich habe noch nichts gegessen..."

Hermine errötete minimal.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Aber diese Sache ist wichtig. Deswegen muss ich das so betonen: Die Aufarbeitung des Krieges hängt davon ab, wer Zaubereiminister wird. Mit Kingsley haben wir gute Chancen, dass sich _wirklich_ etwas ändern kann. Dass die Todesser zu Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Dass der Einfluss der Reinblüter auf die Politik eingeschränkt wird, und damit ihre rassistische Einstellungen. Dass Muggelgeborene im Ministerium aufsteigen können und nicht nur als Sekretärinnen und zum Kaffeekochen eingesetzt werden. Vielleicht sogar, dass nicht-menschliche magische Wesen mehr Rechte bekommen. Wird hingegen ein konservativer Reinblüter als Zaubereiminister gewählt, dann wird alles so bleiben wie es ist. Es gibt keine Aufklärung, Muggelstämmige werden weiter diskriminiert und von höheren Ämtern ausgeschlossen und die Zauberergesellschaft bleibt weiterhin so gespalten wie sie jetzt ist. Vielleicht wird es noch schlimmer! Das ist genau das, was nach dem ersten Zaubererkrieg auch passierte. Fast nichts! Es gab keine strukturellen Veränderungen. Und wir wissen, wie das ausgegangen ist..."

Harry fasste sich instinktiv an seine Narbe. Ja, er wusste, wie dieser Krieg ausgegangen war und was danach passiert. Wer wusste das besser als er? Harry nahm einen Bissen von seinem Toast und kaute extra lange darauf herum, während er aus dem Fenster in die Ferne sah und nachdachte.

„Das heißt, da draußen laufen immer noch die meisten Todesser herum?" fragte er schließlich rekapitulierend. „Und der Prophet versucht Kingsley aus dem Amt zu drängen, dass jemand übernehmen kann, der mehr Wert auf Abstammung und Blutstatus legt?"

„Genau, Harry! Im Innenteil ist sogar noch ein Kommentar zu finden, der explizit erläutert, warum Kingsley als Zaubereiminister ungeeignet ist. Fakten habe ich darin keine gefunden, aber rhetorisch war er leider ziemlich gut..."

„Klasse", grantelte Harry sarkastisch und riss einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Toast ab, den er anschließend besonders kraftvoll kaute. Hermine beließ es dabei, nahm die Zeitung wieder an sich und blätterte zu den letzten Seiten.

Ein paar Minuten später – Harry hatte gerade sein Frühstück beendet – kam Ron die Treppe herunter und in das Esszimmer.

„Verdammt Harry, es ist einfach noch viel zu früh...", maulte er noch etwas schlaftrunken, seine Frisur noch ein einziger kissengestylter Mob.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Ron", sagte Hermine beißend, wobei sie nur kurz aufblickte, bevor sie wieder in den Propheten sah.

Harry nickte Ron zu.

„Morgen, Kumpel. Etwas Frühstück ist noch übrig."

„Ah, gut! Ich habe so eine Kohldampf. Seit Stunden nichts gegessen..."

Hermine blickte auf.

„Du hättest früher aufstehen können...", sagte sie spitz.

„Nah", wiegelte Ron ab und machte sich über die Reste her.

Harry und Hermine hörten das Klappern von Tellern, Schüssel und Besteck.

„Bin ich der letzte, der frühstückt? Will noch jemand was, oder kann ich das haben?"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, während Harry leicht grinste.

„Du bist der letzte", sagte Harry, worauf sich das Geklappere intensivierte.

Eine Minute später kam Ron mit einem großen, eigentlich für das Mittagessen vorgesehenen Teller zurück, der so voll geladen war, dass er ihn vorsichtig zum Tisch balancieren musste.

„Willst du das _alles_ alleine essen?", fragte Hermine ungläubig, nachdem er sich auf den Stuhl neben Harry gesetzt hatte.

„Klar", antwortete Ron und schob sich einen großen, gehäuften Löffel Eier in den Mund. „Iff will a fatt erden."

„Satt? Davon könnte ein Hauself einen Monat satt werden!"

„Defegen find die auff fo dünn..."

Hermine seufzte, während Harry zwischen seinen Freunden hin und hersah. Hier Ron, der große Mengen Eier in seinen Mund stopfte und fast ohne zu kauen hinunterschluckte, dort Hermine, die sich auch nach sieben Jahren noch nicht an seine besonderen Tischmanieren gewöhnt hatte.

„Was gibt's Neues?", fragte Ron schließlich, nachdem er schon die Hälfte seines Frühstücks heruntergeschlungen hatte.

Harry und Hermine tauschten kurze Blicke aus.

„Nichts Gutes", sagte Harry schließlich, und Hermine zeigte ihm das Coverfoto des Tagespropheten, auf dem immer noch das zerstörte Landhaus zu sehen war. Nur die Flammen waren inzwischen weitgehend gelöscht.

„Verdammer Mist!", rief Ron erstaunt aus und riss ihr die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Das ist nicht gut, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Steht weiter hinten noch mehr?", fragte Ron ungeduldig, und begann die Zeitung aufzuschlagen.

„Warte, Ron!", rief Hermine hastig und versuchte ihn am Arm zu packen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Rons Augen weiteten sich, und auch Harry sah die unliebsame Bescherung.

Harry blickte Hermine scharf an, die nun nervös und mit rotem Gesicht auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte.

„Wann wolltest du es mir sagen?", fragte Harry forsch. „Du wolltest es mir doch sagen, oder Hermine?"

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", murmelte Hermine kleinlaut, die sich nun offensichtlich schuldig fühlte. „Natürlich wollte ich es dir sagen. Ich wollte nur nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern wollte, dass du erst einmal was isst, bevor du es siehst. Damit du diese Nachricht nicht auf nüchternen Magen erfährst. Ich wollte nur dein Bestes, Harry!"

Harry war Hermine einen sauren Blick zu, dann besann er sich eines Besseren.

„Ach vergiss es, Hermine. Du kannst ja auch nichts dafür."

Er griff nach der vor Ron liegenden Zeitung und zog sie zu sich her, um die Seite besser betrachten zu können. Das großformatige Portraitfoto sowie die in Großbuchstaben gedruckte Schlagzeile ließen keine Zweifel zu.

Harry sah in ein etwas jüngeres Abbild seiner Selbst, neben ihm stand eine Endvierzigerin mit blonden Locken, lackierten Fingernägeln und aufgemalten Augenbrauen, die in hässlichen grünen Roben gekleidet war. Umgehängt hatte sie eine Handtasche aus Krokodilleder, aus der eine giftgrüne Schreibfeder herausragte. Harry kniff die Augen zu und stöhnte laut auf, doch die Schlagzeile ging auch mit geschlossenen Augen nicht weg.

 _ **Rita Kimmkorn kündigt Harry-Potter-Biografie an!**_

 _ **Wir haben sie exklusiv interviewt**_

Harry überlegte, ob er dieses Interview wirklich lesen wollte. Etwas Gutes darin würde er garantiert nicht finden, dafür aber zig haltlose Unterstellungen, noch mehr Spekulationen und eine mit Sicherheit kaum zu überblickende Zahl an krassen Lügen. Er würde sich aufregen, vermutlich explodieren und schließlich mit hochrotem Kopf am Küchentisch sitzen und brodeln. Vielleicht auch in den Garten gehen und mit Explosionszaubern etwas Dampf ablassen. Doch es nützte nichts. Er musste dieses Interview lesen. Jeder würde ihn dazu befragen, jeder würde es gelesen haben, jeder würde vor oder hinter seinem Rücken darüber reden. Er kam nicht drum herum. Harry öffnete die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, dass er jedes Molekül Sauerstoff in seinem Körper brauchen würde, um dieses Machwerk zu überstehen.

„Sollen wir dich alleine lassen, während du es liest?", fragte Hermine sanft. „Oder willst du uns zur Unterstützung dabei haben?"

„Bist du irre, Hermine?!", fuhr Ron dazwischen. „Ich will dabei sein, wenn Harry die Zeitung in der Luft zerreißt! Das lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!"

„Danke Ron, sehr einfühlsam", sagte Harry skarstisch, ohne dabei zu lachen. „Aber ihr bleibt wirklich besser. Bevor ich noch etwas Dummes tue..."

„Harry, denk immer daran, es ist nur ein Interview", erinnerte ihn Hermine. „Du kennst Kimmkorn. _Wir_ kennen sie. Sie will jeden und alles fertigmachen. Lass dich davon nicht verletzen. Sie ist es nicht wert."

„Ich versuche es, Hermine", versprach Harry. Er klang nicht wirklich zuversichtlich dabei.

Harry begann laut zu lesen:

 _ **Rita Kimmkorn kündigt Harry-Potter-Biografie an!**_

 _ **Wir haben sie exklusiv interviewt**_

 _Von Barnabas Cuffe, Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten._

 _ **Unzähmbare schwarze Haare, grüne Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern, eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Spätestens seit seinem erfolgreichen Kampf gegen Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen ist Harry Potter berühmt wie die vier Gründerfiguren von Hogwarts. Die Zaubererwelt kennt den 17-jährigen Gryffindor-Schüler vor allem als glühenden Dumbledore-Bewunderer und vermeintlichen Helden der Schlacht um Hogwarts. Tatsächlich ist der junge Zauberer aber keinesfalls der edle und selbstlose Retter der Zaubererwelt, sondern vielmehr eine hochgradig dubiose Figur, die in ihrem jungen Leben bereits viele schwarze Flecken auf der vermeintlich weißen Weste angesammelt hat. Wir haben Rita Kimmkorn interviewt, eine auch für den Tagespropheten schreibende Autorin, die gestern eine Biographie angekündigt hat über den Jungen, der überlebt hat. Frau Kimmkorn, was hat Sie dazu bewogen, nach den Biographien über Amando Dippet und Albus Dumbledore nun über Harry Potter zu schreiben?**_

 _Die noch kurze und doch so bewegte Lebensgeschichte Harry Potters ist ein Stoff, nach dem sich Journalisten und Biographen die Finger lecken. Geboren zur Zeit eines Krieges in ein Traumpaar, das tragisch dahingerafft wurde durch die Hand von Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem, aufgewachsen unter Muggeln, die er mit seinen magischen Fähigkeiten beständig traktierte und zur Weißglut trieb, vom sprechenden Hut in das Hause Gryffindor einsortiert, dem seit jeher der Heldenmythos anhaftet. In Hogwarts seit seinem ersten Schuljahr durch beständiges Brechen der Schulregeln auffällig, dennoch immer protegiert von einem so charismatischem wie fragwürdigen Schulleiter namens Albus Dumbledore, der ihn wie ein eigenen Sohn betrachtete und ihm durchgehen ließ, wofür jeder andere Schüler von der Schule geflogen wäre. Und schließlich das mit so großer Spannung erwartete Duell mit Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem, das er wie durch ein Wunder für sich entschied. Es braucht nicht viel Phantasie um sich auszumalen, dass dieser Junge mit seinen gerade mal 15 Jahren etwas ganz Besonderes ist. Doch wie immer in solchen Lebensläufen gibt es oft viel mehr Schatten als Licht. Als der Wahrheit verpflichtete Journalistin ist es meine Pflicht, diese dunklen Schatten darzustellen, die bisher im blendenden Licht untergehen, damit die Öffentlichkeit das ganze Bild kennt und nicht nur den verklärenden Schein._

Hier stöhnte Harry das erste mal auf, was ihm einen mitleidenden Blick von Hermine und einen ungläubigen Blick von Ron einbrachte.

 _ **Von welchen dunklen Schatten sprechen Sie genau?**_

 _Ich stehe mit meinen Recherchen naturgemäß noch am Anfang, und möchte deshalb bisher noch nicht zu viel verraten. Schon alleine, weil ich noch nicht das volle Bild kenne und das Risiko ausschließen möchte, den Ruf Harry Potter mit einer voreilig verbreiteten Ungenauigkeit zu beschädigen. Gerade als Biographin ist es sehr wichtig, akribisch zu recherchieren und die Quellen detailgetreu und punktgenau wiederzugeben, um keine Unwahrheiten zu verbreiten. Allerdings sticht schon die schiere Masse an Regelverstößen durch Harry Potter negativ hervor. Schon in frühen Jahren fiel er immer wieder durch unerlaubte Zauberei unter Muggeln auf. In Hogwarts setzte sich dieses Verhalten fort. Am bekanntesten ist vermutlich seine erschlichene Teilnahme an dem Trimagischen Turnier, über die ich ausgiebig berichtet habe, obwohl er das dafür nötige Alter noch lange nicht erreicht hatte. Später dann die unglückselige und verstörend enge Beziehung zu Albus Dumbledore, die Dumbledore mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Und zuletzt der Kampf gegen Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem, die der Junge wohl unmöglich einfach so gewinnen konnte._

 _ **Was meinen Sie damit?**_

 _Bei meinen früheren Begegnungen mit Harry Potter konnte ich mich davon überzeugen, dass der Junge über keinerlei besondere magische Begabungen verfügte, außer der, sich besser als alle anderen in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Wie also soll dieser Junge Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen in einem einfach Duell besiegt haben können? Die offiziell verbreitete Version, dass Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer, der größte schwarze Magier aller Zeiten, durch seinen eigenen zurückprallenden Fluch getötet wurde, ist gelinde gesagt völlig unglaubwürdig. Ich habe die Recherchen hierzu noch nicht vollends abgeschlossen, aber derzeit deutet vieles darauf hin, dass Harry Potter Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite erhalten hat._

 _ **Sie meinen jetzt nicht die Unterstützung durch seine Schulkameraden Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger ?**_

 _Nein. Ronald Weasley ist ein unreifer Schüler ohne jede nützlichen Fähigkeiten, er konnte ihm sicher nicht beistehen_ [„Ey, diese blöde Kuh!", rief Ron aus, als er das las.] _Hermine Granger, die von ihren Freunden als intelligenteste Schülerin ihrer Zeit stilisiert wird, mag zwar tatsächlich über gewisse intellektuelle Kompetenzen verfügen, kann meiner Meinung nach aufgrund ihrer emotionalen und charakterlichen Schwächen kaum eine große Hilfe gewesen sein. Nein, ich rede von schwarzer Magie._ **[** Hier schrie Harry das erste Mal laut auf und ballte die Fäuste.] _Bekanntlich war Harry Potters Förderer Albus Dumbledore in seiner Jugend sehr interessiert an schwarzer Magie. Meine Recherchen deuten darauf hin, dass Dumbledore dieses Interesse nie verlor und Harry Potter bei seinen vielen privaten Lehrstunden in diese dunklen Künste einwies. Nur so ist wohl erklärbar, wieso ein so unscheinbarer Junge Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen besiegen konnte. Sie kämpften mit gleichen Waffen._

 _ **Harry Potter als schwarzer Magier? Das ist eine ziemlich schwere Anschuldigung. Auf welchen Belegen beruht diese Aussage?**_

 _Auch hier möchte ich nicht zu viel verraten, es sollen ja auch noch Leserinnen und Leser mein Buch kaufen. Doch die Indizienlage ist klarer, als es im ersten Augenblick scheint. Was trieb das sogenannte Goldene Trio in den rund neun Monaten, als es von der Bildfläche verschwunden war? Die offiziell kolportierte Meinung, dass sie auf der Flucht waren, ist unglaubwürdig. Ein so junges und unerfahrenes Trio von drei mittelmäßigen Schülern hätte sich kaum monatelang vor den Todessern und dem Ministerium verstecken können, wenn es tatsächlich auf der Flucht gewesen wäre. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie sich bei Unterstützern versteckt und gezielt nach schwarzer Magie gesucht haben, um Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Denken Sie nur an den Einbruch in Gringotts! Ohne massive Hilfe bisher nicht bekannter Hintermänner hätten sie niemals in die am besten geschützte Bankfiliale der gesamten magischen Welt einbrechen können. Und vor allem: Was suchten Sie dort? Wahrscheinlich ist, dass der Einbruch dazu diente, einen in einem Gringottsverlies versteckten schwarzmagischen Gegenstand zu entwenden, der dann im Kampf gegen Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wen eingesetzt werden könnte. Das schließt eine persönliche Bereicherung natürlich nicht aus, diese dürfte aber eher sekundärer Natur gewesen sein._ [Harry schnaubte derart stark, dass er davon husten musste. Hermine hingegen sah sehr besorgt aus.]

 _ **Sie mutmaßen also, dass Harry Potter die Bank ausraubte, um einen magischen Gegenstand zu stehlen?**_

 _Mutmaßen ist das falsche Wort hierfür. Augenzeugen, die am Tag der Schlacht um Hogwarts vor Ort waren, haben mir berichtet, dass der Junge, der lebte, vor der Schlacht fieberhaft nach einem bedeutenden magischen Gegenstand suchte. Unbestätigten Aussagen zufolge soll es sich hierbei um das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw gehandelt haben, das lange als verschollen galt. Als ehemalige Ravenclaw-Schülerin bin ich mir der Bedeutung dieses historischen Gegenstandes natürlich bewusst, kann aber noch nicht genau erklären, wie dieses Diadem bei einer Schlacht helfen sollte. Allerdings belegt die Suche nach diesem Diadem die These, dass Harry Potter wirklich auf der Suche nach magischen Gegenständen war, um diese dann im Krieg zu nutzen. Was soll er sonst gesucht haben? Möglicherweise gab ihm Dumbledore höchstpersönlich den Auftrag, in Gringotts einzubrechen. Hierfür spricht, dass Dumbledore einer der wenigen Zauberer war, der den Einfluss und die Kontakte gehabt hätte, um so einen tollkühnen Plan zu schmieden und in die Tat umzusetzen._

 _ **Sie glauben also nicht, dass der Einbruch in Gringotts ein gewöhnlicher Einbruch gewesen war, der nur der persönlichen Bereicherung der Täter diente.**_

 _Nein. Ich denke, dass da mehr dahinter steckt. Zwar wird die Familie Weasley traditionell von großen Geldsorgen geplagt, sodass ein Einbruch dort auch rein aus finanziellen Motiven geschehen sein könnte. Gleiches gilt für Hermine Granger, die als Muggelgeborene keinerlei Vermögen in der Zaubererwelt besitzt. Doch wären solche Gründe nicht auch ein perfekter Vorwand? Wäre es nicht logisch anzunehmen, dass Zauberer, die aus besonders sinistren Gründen in Gringotts einbrechen, eben um dort versteckte schwarzmagische Gegenstände zu entwenden, genau auf diese Art und Weise eine falsche Spur legen würden? Dass sie der Öffentlichkeit vorgaukeln, nur Geld entwendet zu haben, während sie tatsächlich etwas viel mächtigeres, gefährlicheres gestohlen haben?_

[Harry stöhnte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr weiterzulesen]

 _ **Die Familiengeschichte der Potters hat durchaus verschiedene Figuren mit ambivalenter Einstellung zu Geld hervorgebracht...**_

 _Das ist richtig. Sie spielen auf Henry Potter an, der bekanntlich ein großer Muggelfreund war und sich 1915 in einer beispiellosen Rede vor dem Zaubergamot dafür einsetzte, den ersten großen Muggelweltkrieg mit Magie zu entscheiden. Weniger bekannt ist, dass er nach dem Verkauf seiner Besenmanufaktur_ [„Mein Urgroßvater war Besenmacher?", dachte Harry erstaunt] _in diverse Finanzskandale verwickelt war. Wie ich bei meinen Recherchen zur Familiengeschichte der Potters herausgefunden habe, war der Verkauf der Manufaktur nicht freiwillig erfolgt, sondern die Folge mehrerer persönlicher Eskapaden und außerehelicher Affären Henrys, die er mit Schweigegeld und Abfindungen zu regeln versuchte_ [Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Was, wenn er doch noch Verwandschaft besaß?] _. Dies schien im gelungen zu sein, allerdings auf Kosten der Manufaktur. Ich halte es daher für unglaubwürdig, dass die Potters derart wohlhabend sind, wie oft kolportiert wird._ [Harry dachte an die Unmengen Galeonen in seinem Verlies und schüttelte vor ungläubigem Lachen fast schon manisch den Kopf]

 _ **Sie denken, dass Potter Geldsorgen hat?**_

 _Ich halte es für wahrscheinlich, ja. Zwar machte sein Großvater Fleamont Potter durchaus nicht wenig Geld mit der Erfindung und Vermarktung von Sleekeazy, dessen diverse Anwendungsgebiete ich vor einigen Jahren in einer 12-teiligen Serie für Witch Weekly genau untersucht habe. Doch erscheint es mir angesichts des bekannt verschwenderischen Lebensstils von James Potter kaum realistisch, dass davon viel übrig geblieben ist._ [Harry ballte die Fäuse und atmete tief durch, um nicht zu explodieren] _Auch seinem Sohn Harry wird ein sehr prassender Lebenswandel nachgesagt, wie mir diverse Schulkameraden von ihm bestätigt haben. Beispielsweise soll Harry Potter immer die neusten und teuersten Besen besessen haben und in Hogsmeade-Ausflügen immer mit Geld um sich geworfen haben, um sich wenigstens die Freundschaft einiger weniger Gryffindors zu erkaufen._ [Harry knallte seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schrie vor lauter Frust auf].

 _ **Kommen wir noch einmal auf Harry Potters mögliche Verbindung zu schwarzer Magie zurück. Gibt es neben der Suche nach mutmaßlich schwarzmagischen Gegenständen noch weitere Belege, die diese These untermauern?**_

 _In der Tat gibt es eine ganze Reihe solcher Belege. Wie bereits erwähnt besteht über seinen Lehrer und Mentor Albus Dumbledore ja bereits eine sehr enge Verbindung, die ich bereits sehr ausführlich in meiner Dumbledore-Biografie „Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore" erläutert habe. Doch auch der junge Harry war seit jeher von der schwarzen Magie angetan. Bereits von Geburt an war er ein Parselmund, eine sehr seltene Begabung, die fast nur unter schwarzen Magiern verbreitet ist. Noch vor seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts war er so versiert im Sprechen von Parsel, dass er aus einer einfachen Laune heraus eine Schlange auf seinen unbeliebten Muggel-Cousin Dudley hetzte. Nur durch viel Glück kam der unschuldige Junge dabei nicht ums Leben. Später tat sich der Potter ebenfalls durch den Einsatz diverser unverzeihlicher Flüche hervor. Unter anderem nutzte er mehrfach und aus purer Boshaftigkeit_ [Boshaftigkeit? Harrys Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Fratze] _den Cruciatus-Fluch, darunter im Zaubereiministerium und während der Schlacht um Hogwarts, wie mir Augenzeugen unabhängig voneinander berichteten._

 _ **Harry Potter ist ein Zauberer, der vielfach unverzeihliche Flüche zu seinem eigenen Vorteil einsetzte?**_

 _In der Tat. Es ist ja nicht nur der Cruciatus-Fluch, den er immer wieder gegen seine Feinde einsetzte. Gerüchten zufolge soll auch der Einbruch in Gringotts nur durch den Einsatz eines Imperius-Fluches erfolgreich gewesen sein. Und dann gab es dieses Duell mit Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wem. Wie oben schon erwähnt halte ich es bei meinem bisherigen Recherchestand für völlig unplausibel, dass Sie-Wissen-Schon-Wer durch einen zurückprallenden Todesfluch getötet wurde. In meinen Augen ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass vielmehr Harry Potter selbst einen Todesfluch benutzte, möglicherweise nonverbal. Bisher kann ich dies nicht abschließend bestätigen, aber meine Recherchen hierzu sind bereits weit gediehen. Und denken wir auch einmal an die unselige Juninacht des vergangenen letztes Jahres, die Albus Dumbledore nicht überlebte. Wie die Leser meiner Dumbledore-Biografie wissen, sind die Geschehnisse dieser so folgenschweren Nacht gelinde ausgedrückt obskur. Der einzige Zeuge, der bisher ausfindig gemacht werden konnte, ist niemand anderes als Harry Potter höchstpersönlich. Er war es, von dem wir die Geschichte der Ermordung Dumbledores durch Severus Snape erfahren haben. Er, der seit seinem ersten Schultag einen unbändigen Hass auf Snape hatte, weil er ihn für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich machte, wie mir eine Vielzahl von Zeugen bestätigt haben. Doch was, wenn diese Geschichte gar nicht wahr ist? Was, wenn Snape unschuldig war? Wäre es nicht höchst plausibel, dass Potter die Ermordung Dumbledores durch Snape nur erfunden hat? [_ Harry schrie vor Wut. Nach einem kurzen Durchatmen las er weiter _]._

 _ **In einem früheren Artikel im Tagespropheten hatten sie diese Zweifel schon einmal dargelegt. Haben Sie seitdem neue Erkenntnisse erlangt?**_

 _Korrekt. Sie spielen auf meinen Artikel von letztem Sommer an. Dort hatte ich ja erstmals meine Zweifel an dieser Erzählung kundgetan, konnte es aber noch nicht wirklich belegen. Damals wusste ich aber noch nichts von der Suche Potters nach schwarzmagischen Gegenständen. Fügt man dieses Puzzleteil in die Gesamterzählung ein, wird vieles klarer und es ergibt sich ein weiteres Motiv für die Ermordung Dumbledores durch Potter. In diesem neuen Licht betrachtet erscheint es so, als hätten sich Potter und Dumbledore über die weitere Fortführung ihres Planes gestritten. Erst verbal, dann mit Zauberstäben. Alle, die ihn kennen, wissen, wie aufbrausend der Junge sein kann. Was wenn er an diesem Abend einfach ausgerastet ist? Wenn er und Dumbledore sich derart uneinig waren, dass Potter irgendwann einfach zum Zauberstab griff? Wenn Dumbledore so überrascht war, dass er nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren konnte? Und der Junge in seinem unbändigen Zorn seinen Lehrer ermordete? Wäre das wirklich so unwahrscheinlich? Ich glaube nicht._ [Harry nahm die letzten Sätze kaum noch zur Kenntnis, zu abgedreht waren die dort geäußerten Behauptung]

 _ **Ich bedanke mich für dieses erleuchtende Interview. Lassen Sie uns hören, wenn sie mehr herausgefunden haben. Fest steht eines: Die neue Harry-Potter-Biografie verspricht eine sehr interessante Lektüre zu werden.**_

 _Gerne!_

Harry knallte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Er war so voller Wut, dass er gar nicht wusste, worüber er sich zuerst aufregen sollte. Die unsäglichen Diffamierungen, die infamen Lügen, die Angriffe auf alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, der Twist, der in zu einem Täter stilisierte und Voldemort gewissermaßen zu seinem Opfer machte. Es war ihm schier unbegreiflich, wie ein vernunftbegabtes Wesen so etwas niederträchtiges schreiben konnte. Wieso tat sie das? Was hatte er dieser Frau getan, dass sie derart viele Lügen über ihn verbreiten musste?!

„Alles ok, Harry?", fragte Hermine sanft.

„Sehe ich aus, als wäre alles ok?", blaffte Harry sofort zurück, auch wenn er natürlich wusste, dass Hermine das falsche Ziel für seine Rage war.

„Du siehst aus, als wolltest du vor Wut dein Frühstück ein zweites Mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen", kommentierte Ron.

„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich mich tatsächlich so fühle?", fauchte Harry schnippisch.

„Harry! Ich habe die vorhin gesagt, dass du diesen Interview nicht zu Herzen nehmen darfst", versuchte es Hermine erneut. „Die Frau will dich fertig machen. Aus welchen Motiven auch immer. Diese werden wir schon noch herausfinden. Aber es wäre falsch, jetzt darauf mit Wut und Zorn zu reagieren. Es bringt dir nichts."

„Ach, und was bringt mir was?"

„Ehrlich, Harry. Ich habe den Artikel auch gelesen, und es ist völlig verständlich, dass du wütend bist. Jeder wäre das. Das _wirklich_ problematische am Artikel sind aber nicht die Angriffe auf dich."

Harry und Ron starrten sie an.

„Nicht?", fragte Ron.

„Sondern?", fragte Harry. Du meinst, es gibt noch etwas Schlimmeres als das?"

Hermine nickte, ihr Blick verriet große Sorge.

„Nicht hier." Sie nickte in Richtung Treppenhaus. Ron und Harry verstanden.

Hermine schnappte sich die Zeitung und stieg die Treppe nach oben, gefolgt von Ron und Harry. Als sie in Rons Zimmer angekommen waren, schloss sie die Tür magisch ab, zündet die Zimmerbeleuchtung an, zog den Rollladen herunter und sprach einen Muffliato-Zauber, um zu verhindern, dass es etwaige Mithörer gab.

„Jetzt."

Während Ron noch etwas unschlüssig dreinblickte, was die ganze Geheimhaltung wegen eines dummen Zeitungsinterviews sollte, hatte Harry eine Ahnung, was Hermine denken konnte.

„Glaubst du, Kimmkorn ist der Sache mit den Horkruxen auf der Spur?"

Hermine ließ sich Rons Bett fallen und stützte die Arme auf die Knie. Sie sah erheblich beunruhigt aus.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Es wäre möglich." Hermine wog ihre Worte ab. „Die Formulierungen sind wage, daher vermute ich, dass sie derzeit noch ins Blaue spekuliert. Aber sie hat einen Instinkt für Skandale und Lücken in Erzählungen, und ehrlich, Jungs, in unserer Erzählung klaffen ziemliche Lücken. Was haben wir die letzten Monate wirklich gemacht? Nach was haben wir gesucht? Warum der Einbruch bei Gringotts? Warum die Suche nach dem Ravenclaw-Diadem? Das sind Fragen, die man uns bisher dankenswerterweise nur selten gestellt hat, aber sie sind da. Diese Fragen stellt sich McGonagall, die stellt sich Kingsley, aber auch deine Familie, Ron. Und viele andere Leute da draußen. Wir hatten bisher nur das Glück, dass bisher niemand wirklich nachgebohrt hat, wenn wir vom Thema abgelenkt haben. Aber Kimmkorn wird nicht so einfach aufgeben. Sie wird Nachforschungen anstelle, und nur Merlin weiß, was _dabei_ herauskommen wird."

„Was soll die alte sabbelnde Klatschtrommel denn rausfinden, Hermine?", fragte Ron. „Keiner von uns wird reden. Unser Geheimnis ist sicher."

„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach, Ron", sagte Hermine leise. „Wir dürfen uns aber nichts vormachen. Bei all der Abneigung gegen sie, eines muss man ihr lassen: Sie weiß, wie man recherchiert und unwahrscheinliche Quellen ausmacht. Denk doch mal nach! Woher kannte sie die Geschichte von Harry, Dudley und der Schlange? Wie kam sie auf das Diadem von Rowena Ravenclaw? Woher wusste sie, dass Harry Bellatrix mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch angegriffen hat im Ministerium? Das sind alles Aussagen, die stimmen! Und die eigentlich nur wir drei wissen sollten!"

„Hermine hat recht", mischte sich Harry ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte. „Sie könnte wirklich gefährlich werden. Es war Dumbledores klarer Auftrag, dass niemand etwas über Horkruxe erfahren darf. Nicht mal die anderen Lehrer in Hogwarts. Wenn Kimmkorn dieses Geheimnis irgendwie herausfindet und publik macht..."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.

„Oh nein! Ich _dumme Kuh_!", schrie sie plötzlich. „Ich war es, die das Geheimnis ausplauert hat! Ich!"

„Was?", fragten Harry und Ron unisono.

„Ich habe es verraten! Während der Schlacht! Als wir gerade aus dem Raum der Wünsche entkommen sind und das Diadem zerbrochen ist! Dort habe ich das Wort Horkrux erwähnt! Wisst ihr noch? Malfoy war ganz in der Nähe. Was wenn er es gehört hat?" Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor die Augen. „Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein!"

Harry dachte fieberhaft nach und versuchte sich so exakt wie möglich an die Vorkommnisse zu erinnern. Sie waren aus dem Raum entkommen, hatten Malfoy und den bewusstlosen Goyle zurückgelassen und waren weitergelaufen, als der Horkrux zerbrach. Wie weit war Malfoy weg gewesen? 10 Meter? 15? Wie laut hatte Hermine gesprochen? Wie viele Hintergrundgeräusche der Schlacht konnten sie übertönt haben? War es möglich, dass Malfoy das Wort wirklich aufgeschnappt hatte? Oder war er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nichts mitbekommen haben konnte? Immerhin war er ja unmittelbar zuvor einem tödlichen Feuer entkommen, gerettet von dem unwahrscheinlichsten Helfer. Und hatte auch nur Sekunden vorher erfahren, dass sein langjähriger Freund Crabbe im von ihm selbst ausgelösten Feuer umgekommen war. War er wirklich in der Lage gewesen, das Gespräch zu belauschen? Wahrscheinlich war es nicht gerade. Doch eines musste Harry zugeben. Es war auch nicht unmöglich.

Harry sah, wie Hermine immer weiter in sich zusammensank, während sie ihr Gesicht hinter ihren Händen versteckte. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich bei solchen Angelegenheiten Vorwürfe machen konnte. In dieser Beziehung war sie ähnlich gestrickt wie er, auch wenn es ihm meist nicht auffiel. Harry lugte zu Ron, und als er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, nickte er kaum wahrnehmbar in Richtung Hermine. Ron brauchte eine Sekunde, um zu verstehen. Dann lief er zu Hermine, setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett und nahm sie in den Arm, was sie dankend annahm und ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Malfoy etwas gehört hat", sagte Harry schließlich, teils, weil er es wirklich glaubte, teils weil er es sich selbst einreden wollte und teils, weil er wollte, dass sich Hermine keine Vorwürfe machte. „Es war sehr laut und er war wie weggetreten nach Crabbes Tod."

„Aber was wenn doch?", fragte Hermine weinerlich, nachdem sie sich etwas von Rons Schulter gelöst hatte. „Was wenn er es doch gehört hat?"

Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort.

„Dann wissen wir immer noch nicht, ob ihm das Wort Horkrux überhaupt etwas sagte. Oder ob er es für wichtig hielt."

„Er wird wohl kaum gewusst haben, was ein Horkrux ist, oder?" fragte Ron.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", ergänzte Harry. „Wir wissen auch nicht, ob er Kontakt zu Kimmkorn aufgenommen hat. Oder es noch wird. Wenn er nach Askaban kommt, dann hat sie eh keine Chance mehr, ihn zu interviewen." Harry stutzte. „Was machen die Malfoys jetzt eigentlich?"

„Dad meinte, sie stünden unter Hausarrest, bis es zum Prozess kommt. Bewacht von Mitgliedern der Magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörden und Auroren."

„Ob das reicht, wenn ein paar Todesser aufkreuzen...?", sinnierte Harry laut. „Für die müssen die Malfoys derzeit doch die Verräter schlechthin sein. Und gefährlich, bei all dem, was sie wissen."

„Du meinst, die Todesser murksen die Malfoys ab, damit sie keine Geheimnisse ausplaudern?", fragte Ron. „Dann müssten wir ja zumindest keine Sorgen mehr haben, dass Malfoy etwas über die Horkruxe verrät..."

„Ron!" protestierte Hermine energisch und schob ihn etwas von ihm weg. „Das ist nicht witzig! Mrs. Malfoy hat Harry das Leben gerettet!"

„Und wir ihrem großkotzigen Sohn, der unbedingt einen auf Baby-Todesser machen musste", sagte Ron lapidar. „Ich finde, wir sind quitt."

Harry stöhnte gequält.

„So sehr ich die Malfoys auch verachte, Hermine hat einen Punkt. Ohne Mrs. Malfoy wäre ich jetzt wohl nicht hier. Ich denke, wir müssen uns mehr Sorgen um Kimmkorn machen als um die Malfoys. Die kommen wahrscheinlich eh nach Askaban und sind damit keine Gefahr mehr. Wenn Draco unter Veritasserum aussagt, dann kommt auch raus, was wirklich in der Nacht von Dumbledores Tod geschah. Wisst ihr, wann die Prozesse beginnen sollen?"

„Es gibt noch keinen Zeitplan, Harry", antwortete Hermine, nun wieder gefasster. „Das Ministerium ist erstmal mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt. Mich würde wundern, wenn es vor Herbst losgehen würde. Viele Todesser sind ohnehin noch auf freiem Fuß. Gefangen wurden von wenigen Ausnahmen abgesehen nur die, die in Hogwarts kampfunfähig gemacht wurden. Thicknesse, McNair, Dolohov, die Carrows... Die meisten anderen lauern noch irgendwo da draußen oder sind aus dem Land geflohen."

„Tolle Aussichten", brummte Harry sarkastisch. „Man sollte meinen, die Auroren hätte inzwischen mehr erreicht..."

„Naja, es ist doch logisch, oder etwa nicht?", meinte Hermine. „Wir können annehmen, dass die Todesser mindestens genauso viel weiße Magie beherrschen wie wir, plus noch eine ganze Menge schwarzer Magie. Und selbst uns konnte das Ministerium das ganze letzte Jahr nicht aufspüren. Wieso sollten sie dann sofort lauter geflohene Todesser finden können? Die können genauso im Land herumapparieren wie wir, sie können genauso Schutzzauber ausführen wie wir und haben vermutlich noch eine ganze Menge mehr Tricks auf Lager. Es ist daher nur folgerichtig, sich darauf einzustellen, dass der Krieg nicht mit der Schlacht um Hogwarts endete. Der heiße, offene Krieg mag dort zu Ende gegangen sein, das ja. Nun wird es einen versteckten asymetrischen Krieg geben, Todesser gegen Auroren. Wie lange dieser dauern wird, das muss die Zukunft zeigen."

„Du hast echt eine merkwürdige Art, anderen Mut zu machen", nuschelte Ron mehr für Harry bestimmt als für Hermine.

„Das heißt, wir sitzen hier erst einmal fest", konstatierte Harry.

„Was hast du daran auszusetzen?", fragte Ron und klang dabei etwas verletzt. „Ich dachte, dir hat es hier immer gefallen?"

„Es gefällt mir hier auch, Ron", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Ich hatte mich nur darauf gefreut mal etwas alleine zu sein. Wir haben 9 Monate zusammen in einem engen Zelt geschlafen, und jetzt hängen wir wieder aufeinander, ohne zu wissen, wie lange das so bleiben wird. Außerdem möchte ich auch mal wieder in die Winkelgasse."

„Solange es nicht sicher ist, sollten wir hier bleiben, Harry", sagte Hermine bestimmt. „Wir sollten kein Risiko eingehen. Ich möchte auch unbedingt nach Australien und meine Eltern zurückholen. Sie fehlen mir so sehr. Aber das werde ich nicht tun, wenn hier noch überall Todesser herumlaufen. Es ist einfach noch zu gefährlich."

„Auch die Winkelgasse? Kommt schon", sagte Ron, „dort sind so viele magische Polizisten und Auroren unterwegs, jeder Todesser würde dort binnen Sekunden festgenommen. Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass sich einer dieser Typen da blicken lassen würde? Das wäre Selbstmord!", lachte er.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Mag sein, Ron. Trotzdem ist die Winkelgasse auch ein interessantes Ziel. Wenn sie dort für Chaos sorgen, oder gar einen Mord begehen, direkt vor den Augen des Ministeriums, dann würde das Wirkung hinterlassen. Vergiss nicht wie verängstigt die gesamte Zauberergesellschaft derzeit ist. Und was los wäre, wenn dort ein Todesser nur gesehen würde. Es gäbe eine Massenpanik! Außerdem könnte Harry wohl kaum einen Schritt machen, ohne dass Hunderte Zauberer um ein Autogramm bitten würde. Von den Hexengroupies ganz zu schweigen..."

„Hexengroupies?", fragten Harry und Ron unisono.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ehrlich Jungs, geht ihr auch manchmal mit offenen Augen durchs Leben? Harry ist berühmt! War es immer und ist es jetzt noch mehr. Dort draußen laufen jetzt wohl tausende Romilda Vanes rum, die alle das gleiche von Harry wollen. Nein, keine Autogramme. Das ist wie Quidditchpokalsiegerfeier hoch zehn. Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry darauf Lust hat."

Harry dachte einen Moment daran, wie ihn Tausend Romilda Vanes anhimmelten, ihm nachstellten und ihn mit Liebeszauberpräsenten überhäuften, um ihn in die Arme oder noch besser ins Bett zu bekommen.

„Vielleicht ist es doch keine so schlechte Idee, noch ein paar Tage hier zu bleiben", sagte er schließlich mit einem Zwinkern. „Aber mittelfristig muss ich in die Winkelgasse. Und ins Ministerium."

„Wenn wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, dann gemeinsam", machte Hermine klar. „Ron und ich brauchen neue Zauberstäbe. Es wäre aber klug, vorher mit Kingsley zu reden. Vielleicht kann er uns eine Eskorte mitgeben. Und vorher mal eine Note an die Kobolde versenden, dass wir tun mussten, was wir getan haben. Bevor es von dieser Seite aus auch Probleme gibt..."

„Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht", ächzte Harry. „Die werden uns den Überfall nicht so schnell verzeihen..."

„Oder gar nicht, Harry. Kobolde sind bei Diebstählen sehr resolut. Sie mögen verstehen, dass es notwendig war, bei ihnen einzubrechen um den Krieg zu gewinnen, aber sie werden uns die Tat nicht verzeihen. Diebstahl ist für Kobolde eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen überhaupt."

„Vielleicht kann Bill da helfen?", fragte Ron. „Ich meine, er arbeitet dort, wenn er nicht weiter weiß, wer dann?"

„Gute Idee, Ron", stimmte ihm Harry zu. „Ich frage ihn mal, wenn ich das nächste Mal sehe. Sollte das nicht hinhauen, bleibt nur noch Telefonbanking..."

„Teldefon-was?", rief Ron.

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an und brachen schließlich in Lachen aus.

„Was machen wir nun mit Kimmkorn?", fragte Harry nach mehreren Minuten harmlosen Neckereien, in der er und Hermine Rons absolute Ahnungslosigkeit über die Muggelwelt aufs Korn genommen hatten.

„Ich glaube, wir haben derzeit nicht viele Möglichkeiten", konstatierte Hermine. „Erstens sitzen wir hier fest. Zweitens würde sie kaum auf uns hören. Und drittens sollten wir ihr keinen Floh ins Ohr setzen."

„Damit meinst du was?", fragte Ron.

„Naja, denk doch mal nach, wie so eine Frage ankäme. Wenn wir versuchten, sie von einem Thema abzubringen, dann würde sie doch sofort merken, dass es dort was gibt, von dem wir nicht wollen, dass es bekannt wird. Sie würde also noch viel intensiver suchen als ohnehin schon. Das wäre ein klassisches Eigentor."

„Und wenn Kingsley sich einmischen würde?"

„Wäre es das gleiche. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg gehen."

„Welchen Weg?", wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wir müssen uns etwas ausdenken. Wir dürfen keinesfalls zulassen, dass öffentlich bekannt wird, was Horkruxe sind und wie man sie herstellt. Wenn die nun flüchtigen Todesser von der Möglichkeit erfahren, einen Horkrux herzustellen, dann geht dieser Krieg noch ewig weiter. Das müssen wir um jeden Preis verhindern!"

Harry und Ron nickten grimmig. Mehrere Todesser, die jeweils einen oder gar mehrere Horkruxe erschufen..., die Folgen wären schlicht unabsehbar.

„Glaubt ihr, es gibt da draußen Zauberer, die von Horkruxen wissen?", fragte Ron plötzlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens. „Ich meine, Dumbledore hat die Bücher doch aus der Bibliothek entfernen lassen, oder nicht? Damit müsste die Gefahr doch klein sein, oder? So von sich aus, wenn Kimmkorn ihre Feder stecken lässt."

Hermine dachte lange nach, bevor sie antwortete.

„Gute Überlegung, Ron. Die Frage ist wohl, ob diese Bücher nur in der Hogwarts-Bibliothek zu finden waren, oder ob sie auch in privaten Bibliotheken standen. Oder noch immer stehen. Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann ist sehr gut möglich, dass noch andere Zauberer informiert sind. Gerade die alten Reinblutfamilien legen sehr viel Wert auf Traditionen und haben meines Wissens oft große Privatbibliotheken. Ich glaube, wir wären erstaunt und erschreckt, was sich dort so alles findet. Habt ihr euch mal im Bibliothekszimmer im Grimmauld Place umgesehen?"

Harry und Ron setzten simultan einen peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck auf, worauf Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

„Viele der Bücher dort enthalten Schwarze Magie. Manche _wirklich dunkle_ schwarze Magie. Ich habe die meisten nur grob durchgeblättert, aber die Zaubersprüche daran sind nichts für schwache Nerven. Wenn andere Reinblutfamilien ebenfalls solche Bibliotheken besitzen..." Hermine stoppte in ihrem Gedankengang. „Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein: Ich schleppe immer noch Dumbledores Bücher mit mir herum."

Hermine griff zu ihrer Perlenhandtasche, die sie nach wie vor immer am Körper trug und niemals aus den Augen ließ, und schwenkte sie demonstrativ. In ihr raschelte etwas, dann polterte es aus der Tasche.

„Ach Mist", schimpfte sie, „das war so nicht geplant. Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Die Bücher müssen weg. Ich will sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen, wo nur wir sie wiederfinden können. Habt ihr Idee? Mir fällt nichts Adäquates ein."

„Können wir Sie irgendwo vergraben?", fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", meinte Hermine. „Zu unsicher."

„Und zerstören?"

Hermine sah Ron mit großen, schockierten Augen an. Es waren schließlich _Bücher_.

„Schon gut", sagte er hastig, nachdem er seinen Lapsus bemerkt hatte. „Ok, wir finden etwas anderes."

„Wie wäre es mit Gringotts?" schlug Harry nach einer Weile vor. „In meinem Verließ? Dort müssten die Bücher erst einmal geschützt sein. Und wir könnten in aller Ruhe überlegen, was wir mit ihnen machen."

„Auch dort sind die Bücher nicht völlig sicher, wie ihr wissen solltet", sagte Hermine. „Und wir kämen bei Bedarf nicht schnell an sie heran."

„Aber gilt das nicht für alle Verstecke, die wir auftreiben können?" Harry überlegte. „Ich sehe es so: Wir haben die Wahl zwischen Verstecken, die zwar schnell erreichbar, dafür aber recht unsicher sind. Oder zwischen Verstecken, die sehr sicher sind, aber nicht sofort zugänglich. Bei dem, was in diesen Büchern steht, möchte ich die Bücher lieber sicher verstecken. Gringotts wäre sehr sicher. Vielleicht könnten wir auch noch zusätzliche Schutzzauber einbringen, die die Bücher zerstören, wenn sie gestohlen werden? So also letzter Ausweg?"

Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Ich denke darüber nach", erklärte sie nach einer Weile. „Es ist nur so, was ist, wenn wir das Wissen aus den Büchern brauchen, wenn wir aber nicht in der Lage sind, an die Bücher zu kommen, weil wir keine Zeit oder keine Möglichkeit für einen Gringottsbesuch haben?"

„Als wenn du irgendetwas wichtiges vergessen würdest...", grinste Ron und sah sie schief an. „Du hast doch alles gelesen, oder?"

Hermine errötete.

„Ja, schon, aber da sind so viele Informationen enthalten... Was, wenn es um konkrete Formulierungen geht? Um völlig unwichtig erscheinende Details?"

„Es gibt keine absolute Garantie, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Aber ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du dir alles wirklich Wichtige gemerkt hast. So wie immer. Wir sollten daher auf Nummer sicher gehen und die Bücher wegbringen. Die Gefahr, dass die Bücher in falsche Hände geraten, ist viel größer als die Gefahr, dass du ein unwichtiges Detail vergessen hast, das uns dann schadet."

Hermine atmete tief durch.

„Ok. Ich bin bei sowas immer so unsicher..."

Harry und Ron begannen zu grinsen.

„Wissen wir", lachten sie beide. Hermine sah sie mit bösen Blick an, den sie jedoch nur für zwei Sekunden halten konnte, bevor sie ebenfalls zu grinsen begann.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht abstellen", verteidigte sie sich lahm, aber ohne Vorwürfe gegen ihre Freunde, weil sie sie für ihre so deplatzierten Selbstzweifel aufzogen.

Ein paar Minuten später – sie waren inzwischen zu weniger schwer im Magen liegenden Themen übergegangen – schallte die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley durchs Haus.

„Ron! Es fängt an zu Regnen! Bring die Hühner in den Stall, bevor sie nass werden!"

Ron stöhnte, stand widerwillig auf und zog den Rollladen wieder hoch. Draußen waren dunkle Gewitterwolken aufgezogen, schwer von Regen, und es begannen bereits dicke Tropfen vom Himmel zu fallen, die auf das Dach und die Fensterscheiben des Fuchsbaus klatschten und dort die typischen Prasselgeräusche erzeugten.

„Ich komme, Mum!", rief Ron mit sehr wenig Enthusiasmus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich gehört hat", grinste Hermine.

Wie zur Bestätigung schrie Mrs. Weasley erneut.

„Ron! Wo zum Teufel steckst du?! Bring die Hühner in den Stall! Sie werden nass!"

„Ich komme!"

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an, und brachen in Lachen aus, als Ron am Türgriff zog und sich nichts tat.

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", flötete Hermine unschuldig.

Jetzt fiel es auch Ron auf.

„Ach, die verdammten Schutzzauber!", rief Ron, als es ihm dämmerte. „Hermine, würdest du?"

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab und löste erst den Muffliato, dann den Türschutzzauber.

In dem Moment, als Ron die Tür öffnete, rief Mrs. Weasley zum dritten Mal. Es klang fast wie ein Heuler.

Ron stürmte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinab.

Hermine sah Harry an.

„Sollten wir ihm nicht dabei helfen? Er wird ziemlich nass werden."

Harry blickte zum Himmel hinauf, aus dem nun wahre Regenmassen zu fallen begannen, und dann auf die vielen Hühner, die vom Regen unbeeindruckt um den Hühnerstall herumwuselten und nach Würmern und Insekten pickten.

„Nö, glaube nicht. Ich denke, Ron ist mehr geholfen, wenn wir unsere Zauberstäbe trocken halten. Dann funktionieren die Trocknungs- und Wärmzauber besser", lachte er und zwinkerte Hermine dabei verschwörerisch zu.


End file.
